Percabeth Meets World
by luluhrh
Summary: I know it's been done to death, but I couldn't help myself, so here it is! Percabeth meets mortals and new demigods, maybe even a few monsters! Still, no matter what happens, Percabeth is together to the end... right? WARNING: if you hate Percabeth (though I don't see how you could), don't read this. Read something else. Pertemis or something. Just not this.
1. Delancey McAllen

**Delancey McAllen's POV**

The moment I saw Annabeth Chase, I knew I was dead.

Her hair was honey blonde and curly, making her look dumb from behind, but when she turned around and revealed her eyes, all of my assumptions on her smarts flew out the window.

Those eyes were grey like storm clouds and more calculating than a calculator. They were dark and dangerous- and they were carving trenches wherever their gaze touched me. In a few seconds, I'd be a pile of freshly carved deli meat, ready to be shipped to the store.

Ugh. Bad image, bad image…

As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong. All I did was flirt with a guy, and the next thing I know, I got those terrifying orbs fixed on me.

My first thought was, "I'm screwed."

My second was, "How did I make her mad?"

The next thing I knew, she was laughing.

The guy I was flirting with joined her. His sea green eyes that dazzled me were even more sparkly with tears of mirth swimming in them. His messy black hair got messier still from the force of his enchanting laugh.

Then, wiping away little droplets that escaped, he walked over to Miss Calculating and draped an arm over her shoulder.

His voice was soft and melodic, still stained with laughter, as he said, "Sorry, lady, but Wise Girl right here is the only girl I need in my life."

Blonde-and-not-dumb punched his arm. "Seaweed Brain." What the hell?

He rubbed his arm and said, "Ow," but he was evidently not in any pain. "Why did you punch me, Owl Head?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Because you're a kelp head, Percy."

Percy, huh? More like dreamy.

"Oh, shut it, Annabeth."

And Scary Lady was Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed and looked at me once more. "Sorry, it's just that when girls flirt with my boyfriend-" Damn, I still had some hope up until then… "-it's amusing. He'll never leave me, so it's pointless."

I nodded mutely, my chestnut locks thumping rhythmically against my chest. "Of course, sorry," I muttered. Then, gathering my courage, I looked straight into Annabeth's eyes and said, "You're a lucky girl, Annabeth, to have a guy like him."

For a moment, Annabeth said nothing. Her eyes were lasers, burning into my soul.

Then she smiled. It made her eyes warmer.

"Thanks, uh…?"

"Delancey," I offered. "Delancey McAllen."

She nodded. "Annabeth Chase. You've met my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

I nodded uncomfortably.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Most girls who flirt with him are stuck up and try to break us apart, but you're different. I like you. Maybe we could hang out some time."

She wasn't half bad. When she wasn't staring at me, expressionless, she was really nice.

I nodded and returned her smile with one of my own. "I'd like that."

Percy smiled at me. I didn't melt. He was just one fish in the sea, after all. There'd be others, and he had his special someone.

And maybe, just maybe, I'd made a friend.


	2. Zack Daniels

**Zack Daniels**

I never did believe it when Percy told me he had a girlfriend, especially not one from San Francisco, with curly blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes and the perfect tan and a slim but well muscled body. It was just an excuse. He didn't want to date the girls throwing themselves at him. Either that or he was gay, but we were pretty sure he was straight, so it had to be the first.

He said she was "from camp." Yeah, sure. The same camp that was his excuse for when he didn't want to hang out with us or when he wanted to skip school. I mean, really? Summer camp during a school year? How dumb did he think we were?

Oh, right. He thought we were pretty dumb.

He thought we'd believe him when he said he had to go to a camp thing the day we had an English test, and the day we had an Algebra test, and the day we had that stupid mandatory dance…. Every time we did something boring, he was at camp. Well, maybe not every time. He took some tests, but he was often absent.

One thing was for sure, though: Percy Jackson did not have a girlfriend, because if he did, we would have met her.

So it was just another school day. Sam and Larry, my other friends and the rest of Percy's "guy group," were waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey, man," Sam said, going in for a high five. Larry just nodded. He wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, dudes," I replied, opening my locker after returning the high five. "What's going on?"

Larry and Sam grinned evilly.

_Oh, shit,_ I thought. _This ain't gonna be good._

#$%^&*! **(A/N Line break!)**

Okay. I didn't like plotting against my friends, but I had to admit that I wanted Percy to stop pretending to have a girlfriend and actually get a real girlfriend, and this seemed like a good way to find out. Not a genius plot, but a reasonably good one. All we had to do was bother Percy about his girlfriend until he admitted the truth or showed us proof.

Heh. Almost rhyme. But whatever!

We were all in place. I was elected to be the first bother. I waited for Percy at his locker.

He was late.

When he finally reached his locker, I looked up from studying my shoe and cried, "About time, Perce! I was wond-" Then I stopped. I was stunned.

Percy was there, all right, but he was accompanied by like ten other kids!

There were six girls and four boys, not counting Percy, and they were all totally different looking.

One guy had blonde hair, a nice tan, and bright, stormy blue eyes. Another guy had curly brown hair, a Latino complexion, and mischievous brown eyes. He was kind of scrawny, but the crazy grin on his face made me think that he would get along great with Sam. Another guy had a black buzz cut and Chinese facial features. His skin was pale and his eyes were brown. He was tall and bulky and had a kind but serious and finely-drawn face. He looked kind of like a sumo wrestler that got into shape. The last dude had black hair, pale skin, and eyes that were dark and had seen far too much. He was totally emo.

The girls were just as different. One girl had spiky black hair, tanned skin splashed with freckles, punk clothes, and the same eyes as blonde boy, which made me think they might be siblings, despite the rest of their appearances being so different.. Another girl had smooth chestnut brown hair in a braid over her shoulder, lightly tanned skin, and warm brown eyes. Another had chocolate brown hair cut choppily and braided in places, darker skin, and kaleidoscope eyes. _Another_ girl had frizzy cinnamon colored hair, coffee-colored skin, and strange golden eyes. Yet _another_ girl had smooth black hair like volcanic rock, also in a braid over her shoulder, tanned skin, and black eyes. The last girl (and the prettiest, in my opinion) had curly blonde hair, the perfect tan, and calculating grey eyes.

"Whoa!" I managed. "Who are these people?"

The beautiful blonde girl answered. "We're Percy's friends and family," she said to me, scanning me with those grey orbs, analyzing me and making me melt.

"That's Thalia-" She pointed at punk girl, who scowled but waved nonetheless.

"-Calypso-" The girl with the chestnut braid smiled sweetly at me.

"-Piper-" Kaleidoscope eyes smiled and waved.

"-Hazel-" Frizzy-haired and golden-eyed nodded at me with a small smile.

"-Reyna-" Black braid stared at me stoically, making me feel uncomfortable.

"-Jason-" Blonde boy gave me a nod and a reserved grin.

"-Leo-" Crazy grin boy shot me a crazy grin while rummaging through a toolbelt(?) wrapped around his waist with one hand and wrapping the other around Calypso's shoulder.

"-Frank-" The sumo wrestler with the six-pack nodded at me, his eyes smiling.

"-and Nico." Emo glared at me. I immediately felt the urge to run away.

"And I'm Annabeth," the blonde finished.

She was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you all," I managed.

Annabeth smiled at me, then walked over to Percy.

My eyes widened as she slipped her am through Percy's and kissed him on the cheek.

"DUDE!" I cried. "What happened to the girlfriend in California? The one you were always talking about?" He started to say something, but I cut across him. "Oh, so you finally gave up that lie," I said with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a lie."

"Not a lie?" I was confused. "But then…" Suddenly I realized. My eyes became dinner plates. "You mean this is…"

Now Percy was the one smirking. "Zack, meet Annabeth Chase, my 'fake' girlfriend from California."

Damn. There goes my plan to ask her out.

"Oh. Okay then," I mumbled before stumbling away.

As I turned a corner, I heard Percy say, "So how's it going at the camps, guys?"

Sam and Larry were waiting for me.

"Well?" Larry asked.

"He wasn't lying," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"He wasn't lying. He really does have a girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth. And she and a bunch of his friends from camp have come to our school."

I looked up to see two disbelieving faces.

"Sure, dude," Sam said, shaking his head.

I grinned. This was going to be one interesting year.


	3. Garrison Peters

**Garrison Peters POV**

When I first met Annabeth, I immediately thought she was cute. Then, when she didn't ignore me like everyone else and was really nice, I thought she was my soul mate. When I found out that she was even smarter than I was, my infatuation grew. She was perfect: beautiful, kind, and smart. Also, she stood up for me. When Mark Russell, the school bully, came up to me and started shoving me around, she judo flipped him and warned him to quit bugging me. She was loyal and strong.

The only problem?

She didn't like me back.

And she had a boyfriend.

She was always talking about him. _Percy did this, Percy did that, I love Percy, I can't wait for you to meet Percy…_ She never stopped! At first, he was just her friend. Then, after she came back from a summer trip to New York, suddenly he was her boyfriend.

According to Annabeth, his name was Percy Jackson and he had a bit of a "troubling past."

"But he's still a great guy," she said to me once. "He's gone through a lot, but he's still a wonderful, modest, humble person, which is surprising, because he's accomplished a lot more than many people accomplish in their entire lifetimes! You'd think that he'd at least take advantage of the bragging rights, but nope!" She'd smile a little dreamily. "He's still my Seaweed Brain."

And he was coming to San Francisco. To see Annabeth.

Now I got to suffer through the torture of my soul mate babbling about her perfect, amazing boyfriend.

Oh joy.

I sat down in front of my computer. The moment before I turned it on, I glimpsed my reflection. Dark brown hair, slightly mussed the way she likes it, button down shirt, a face that is reasonably attractive, and blue eyes. I mean, I'm not a troll. I have plenty of girls crushing on me. I'm cute.

Of course, Percy Jackson, from what Annabeth says, has pitch black hair all messed up like he just took a walk on the beach. He's over six feet tall. He has a great tan. Best of all, his "beautiful eyes" are sea green. According to Annabeth, they "sparkle like sunlight on water."

How did he make her this girly? She was never this girly. _Mark Russell_ is girlier than she is.

Well, it didn't matter. What mattered is what Percy Jackson's "troubling past."

If he had a history of thievery and kidnapping innocent girls and she didn't know it, I'd have her for sure!

I typed the name "Percy Jackson" into the search box.

I did not expect to see what I saw.

At twelve, he was subject of a nationwide manhunt and accused by his stepfather of murdering his mother! Then his mother was found and he was pardoned.

At thirteen, he was subject of ANOTHER nationwide manhunt for blowing up his school gym! Wait, he was pardoned for that, too…

There was also a list of how many schools he'd been kicked out of.

Six.

_Six._

I'm going to die.

How could Annabeth like this… this _delinquent?_

Then I saw a picture.

Oh. Well that explains it.

He's a swimmer. An amazing one. He wins every swim meet he competes in. He's known for being better than some Olympic level swimmers.

So, to add to list the list of physical traits of Percy Jackson: swimmer's body.

This guy has it all.

Including a very incriminating past.

An evil grin began to form on my face, then slides off.

Annabeth wouldn't just go out with a guy without knowing his past. She would do a background search. Heck, maybe he told her himself! You never know.

Well, despite knowing that Annabeth would be happier with me, I thought that maybe I should let this lie. I didn't want to hurt her or have her and her boyfriend hurt me. I didn't want to break her heart or have her hate me. Or both.

Well, Jackson was coming to Cali the next day. I'd see what he was like then.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, dreaming of Annabeth leaving Jackson and her lips touching mine.

#$%^&*! **(A/N Is the line break weird? If so, just let me know! Heh. Rhyme.)**

Annabeth dragged me to the airport with her.

"As my best friend from school, you should be there to meet my best friend from New York," she said in her _this-is-so-obvious_ voice.

Then I got stuck holding the sign she made. For some reason, it was in Greek. I'd been taking Greek recently (because Annabeth takes Greek) and I knew enough to decipher the words written on the blue poster board in green letters: Καλώς ήρθατε στην Καλιφόρνια, φύκια εγκέφαλο! (Welcome to California, Seaweed Brain!)

"His flight just landed," Annabeth said to me, excitement clear in her voice. Her hair was braided over her shoulder with silver threads. A grey feather hung from the bottom of the braid. She said she'd taken the hairstyle from a friend named Piper. She was wearing a long, flowing grey tank top with two buttons and a pocket on the left side of her sternum over a white tank top. White jean shorts and green converse completed the look. She looked beautiful. As usual.

Then I heard a voice yell, "Wise Girl!"

Annabeth turned away from me. "Seaweed Brain!"

She started running, running towards a guy.

That guy had pitch black hair. He was tall and had a great tan. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that they were green.

He grabbed her and lifted her into the air, spinning as he did so. Annabeth threw her head back and laughed.

Then he placed her down and

kissed her.

Kissed.

Her.

He kissed her.

Oh, Jesus, he kissed her.

He's so dead.

But I didn't move. Why didn't I move? Why were my hands not forming fists? Why was I not smashing that guy to bits?

Because Annabeth was there. She looked so happy. She was hugging him, whispering something to him, and he was laughing, looking happy as a clam, love in his eyes.

Love in his eyes.

He really does love her.

And that's what took the fight out of me. When Annabeth dragged him over, I didn't try to beat him up. When he held out his hand for a handshake, I accepted. His handshake was firm. His eyes were warm.

"Hi, I'm Percy," he said, smiling. "You must be Garrison. Wise Girl over here has told me a lot about you."

I returned his smile. "Yeah, same here."

I'll never be able to like him, but if he makes Annabeth happy, it's good enough for me.

**Okay peeps, hope you enjoyed! I'm having a little trouble with my next chapter, but I'll update as soon as possible! I try my best, and there are so many viewpoints to explore! If you have any specific viewpoint that you want a chapter to be from, just tell me and I'll try to get it done. Also, if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them, so send 'em in!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. Candy Waverly

**Candy Waverly**

Percy Jackson is the hottest hottie ever. Black hair, green eyes…. oh, he makes me melt.

The only problem is that he makes every girl melt, including my so-called "friends."

Now, Kimberly is staring at him longingly as he walks out of the locker room in his swim shorts. I swear she's drooling. Not that I'm much better.

Brianna, on the other hand, is making the most of the situation, secretly snapping pictures of his perfect pecs, abs, etcetera. I wouldn't mind if she gave me one picture, but I know that she's just gonna take them, blow them up, frame them, and hang them in her room, with one of his face to keep under her pillow.

But right now, I'm in no mood to stop her. Just watching the captain of the swim team make his way to the pool is enough for me.

Percy says he has a girlfriend. I know because he said so to both Kimberly and Brianna when they asked him out. He politely declined both girls, mentioning a "girlfriend in San Francisco." Please. He's waiting for me. I know it.

"The meet is starting!" Kimberly hisses, spitting drool in my direction.

I nod at her. When she turns away, I wipe the spittle from my arm in disgust. She may be moderately pretty, with platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes, but her general paleness makes her look washed out. Her spit flying everywhere did not make her look any more attractive. Besides, she was your stereotypical dumb blonde. I only hung out with her because she was a popular type and I needed to make sure she didn't join Amber and her crew, the other popular group.

Brianna is smarter and I like being her friend more. She has brown hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes. She has a tan and she and I go shopping all the time… without Kimberly, usually. Kimberly has okay taste, but Brianna has amazing taste, and Kimberly's dumb comments ruin the mood.

I brush my perfectly trimmed black bangs away from my bright green eyes. Well, my eyes aren't actually green. They're dark blue, but I wanted to match Percy and I already had the hair and the tan, so I just got contacts. If Percy even glanced in my direction, he'd see someone perfect for him. Unfortunately, he is too focused on swimming and basketball and his "girlfriend" to pay attention to the girls at Goode.

Percy is winning his race, as usual. He's like a very attractive bullet, or a dolphin… something elegant, fast, and breathtaking.

After Percy's first race comes Zack Daniels' race. Zack is pretty good, but he's nothing on Percy, who's so fast, he could be Poseidon from Greek Mythology class (which I take because- you guessed it- Percy's in it). He even has the Greek language down and he knows pretty much every myth we learn about. Some even seem to incite very personal reactions in him, like he's met some of the monsters and gods….

But that's ridiculous, because they're myths. They don't exist.

Suddenly everyone starts cheering. We won!

Goode won the swim meet and I barely paid attention, but who cares?

We were up against some dumb brainiac school, all architecture-y and smart-alecky and ANNOYING! I saw a few girls from the school, and they were PRETTY! They're brainy! They're supposed to be nerdy and frumpy, but NO! This blonde girl with a great body tucked into a tank top and jean shorts was laughing her head off with a girl from our school! How did they even know each other?

Agh! Off into a tangent. Sorry.

Anyway, I ran up to Percy to congratulate him, but that blonde from earlier got there first.

"Great job, Seaweed Brain," she said to him with a smirk. Up close, I could see that her body was toned to perfection. When she turned slightly, I saw grey eyes. Pretty, but disconcerting. Calculating and freaky and shit.

How the hell did this brainy bitch know Percy?

"Thanks, Wise Girl," Percy replied, his smile-smirk melting me into a puddle. Figuratively, of course, though I wouldn't be surprised if I literally melted.

"I didn't know you'd be coming," he added, snapping me out of a daze.

This so called "Wise Girl" smiled, like she knew something he didn't. "Well, that's because I never told you that I went to Wright High."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I thought you went to a fancy girls' school, not a prestigious academy. What's the difference?"

Blondie didn't answer.

"C'mon, Annabeth, tell me what the difference is!"

Annabeth? Hmph.

"Fine, Percy. There's basically no difference. You win," Annabeth muttered.

Percy grinned and cried, "I won against Annabeth!"

Immediately, a bunch of random kids materialized around him.

"Well done, Kelp Head!" a spiky haired girl cried. I vaguely remembered her name to be Thalia. She's pretty enough, but too dark to be considered part of my group. Besides, she hates boys. It's too bad, really; if she was a bit girlier and liked boys, she would be a valuable asset, because she's Percy's cousin. They don't exactly look like it, but they do have the same hair. That's pretty much it.

"Yeah, you won against Annabeth for once. Good job," an emo kid muttered. Nico, Percy and Thalia's other cousin. Kind of the odd one out, but they accepted him. I guess it's a family thing? Go figure.

"I've won against Annabeth before," Percy replied in outrage.

"_Sure,_ Perce," a girl with choppy brown hair said. Piper, who is amazingly pretty and popular but refused to be part of my group _and_ Amber's. She was the one talking to Annabeth earlier!

"Yeah, I bet you've beaten her, like, a gazillion times, man!" a super hyper kid named Leo cried with one of his signature nutty grins.

Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and a hottie (though not as hottie as THE hottie, Percy), shook his head and said, "Dude, we'll never believe that you've beaten her more than once. Might as well give up on trying to convince us."

Percy pouted and mumbled something about inconsiderate family members.

I sighed in relief. So Annabeth was just family.

I walked up to Percy, fixing on a winning smile.

"Hey, Perce!" I said happily. "Great job out there!"

He turned to me, looking confused. "Well, thanks, I guess," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. I make him nervous! Eeep! "And you are..." Wait. He doesn't know me?

"It's Candy," I said, keeping the hurt out of my voice. "Short for Candace, but I prefer Candy."

He nodded.

Leo stepped forward and said, "Why, hello, Candy! Your name suits you, sweetness."

I drew back in disgust. "Watch it, Valdez," I hissed. "I don't want you getting machine grease all over my new shirt." I smirked and turned back to Percy. "Sorry about that, Per-"

"What did you say to him?" Percy asked. His voice had turned hard.

I stared at him in confusion. Leo Valdez was a dork. Why was popular Percy defending him?

"I told him to not grease up my clothes," I said slowly.

Percy's gaze became a glare. I swallowed, and it must have been audible because his friends started laughing. At me! Candy Waverly, popular princess and queen of Goode High, was being LAUGHED AT!

"Shut UP," I declared menacingly.

They just laughed harder.

Annabeth was laughing the hardest.

Then, suddenly, she straightened up and slapped me. Hard.

"I don't like it when self-obsessed bitches like you flirt with my boyfriend," she whispered darkly, eyes cold and deadly.

I couldn't speak. I simply massaged my burning cheek and watched as they walked away.

Just before they left the pool room, Annabeth turned and kissed Percy. Deeply. On the mouth.

"AGH! PDA!" Thalia cried, pushing them apart.

They allowed her to drag them from the room, embarrassed but still grinning like a couple of idiots.

Just before they left, Annabeth shot me a contemptuous smirk.

As I walked back to Kimberly and Brianna, I decided that Amber wasn't worth my time anymore. My newest enemy was Annabeth.

Percy would be mine.

Of course, now that they're engaged, I think my chances are pretty slim.

**Okay, so how was it? Is Candy an idiot or what? Sorry if you don't like cursing, but she's a popular high school girl. What did you expect?**

**Send in OCs for me to use in future chapters! Also, if you have any ideas, send them in! Any criticism? Hit me. I can take it.**

**Remember, my awesome nerds and geeks, I'll only do this if you want me to. If you don't like it, tell me. I'll do my best to please you.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	5. Silver Ocean Jackson, Part 1

**Hey peeps! Okay, before we start, big, huge, GARGANTUAN shoutout to Silver Ocean Jackson (SUCH a cool name!) who submitted an OC (also by the name of Silver Ocean Jackson) and an idea for this chapter! So this OC, who I will call Silvie, is Percabeth's daughter from the future. She went back in time to get to know her parents at her age, which is seventeen. Read on to find out what happens! Don't forget to review!**

**BTW, since I forgot to mention this before, I am not a middle-aged man named Rick Riordan, so this INGENIOUS world... is not mine. :(**

**Silver Ocean Jackson's POV**

My name is Silver Ocean Jackson and I have the most annoying parents in the world.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Every teenager thinks their parents are the most annoying. You're just misunderstood." Sure, I'm misunderstood, but the reason behind that is my annoying parents.

Still don't understand? Allow me to explain. My parents, while not being completely absent from my life, are pretty darn close to being completely absent. They've missed pretty much every landmark moment of my life. We have one family dinner every two years. I can't remember the last time both of them were home for my birthday.

Of course, all this solitude brought out my independent-ness at an early age. I can cook and clean efficiently. I get myself to school on time. I have a part-time job and I buy my own things and I rarely borrow money from my parents.

I also know that my parents are demigods.

I figured it out when I was nine. My parents had been away for three days. They'd left me money and arranged for someone to check on me every once in a while, but my babysitter was out and I was bored. And what do I do when I'm bored? Well, that's simple.

I go through my parents' stuff.

I'd already gone through their closets about a hundred times, so I looked around the room.

In a corner, behind a green desk, I found a little gray-and-green box.

When I opened it, I found my mom's wedding dress, two necklaces with clay beads, about a million photos, and a letter from Chiron, the activities director at a camp.

Looking at all of the pictures, I saw my parents with a million other people; Aunt Thalia (who, incidentally, was my babysitter that was out), Uncle Nico, Grover, Uncle Tyson, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, and a hundred other people I didn't recognize. They were always doing something crazy, such as climbing a wall with lava pouring down it, or posing for the picture covered in dirt, grime, and some strange gold dust.

It didn't make sense until I read the letter, which mentioned monsters and sparring as though they were regularities.

The last bit of the letter mentioned me.

_I hear you have a daughter now,_ Chiron wrote. _Silver Ocean, right? Pretty name, and well-suited to her ancestry, but I suppose you named her that just for that reason. Well, Athena and Poseidon will be pleased. Unless they already know?_

It went on for a little while longer, but I had understood. I'm a clever girl (understandably, because my grandmother _is_ Athena), and I had read Greek mythology.

I was descended from the gods.

After that, I knew everything. I never told my parents, or Aunt Thalia, or anyone who visited.

When I was twelve, I visited the Empire State Building. I had figured out from some pictures of my mother redesigning Olympus that it was in the Empire State Building. The man at the desk let me up without giving me any trouble.

That was my first visit with the gods.

Grandpa Poseidon was always warm and kind. I really loved him. He taught me to control water and fight with a sword he made for me.

"It isn't as good as Riptide," he said to me once, "but it was made for you and you alone."

Riptide was my father's sword, he told me. He said it could turn into a pen.

My sword, which I named Waverider, turned into a bronze ring with an aquamarine gem on it.

Grandma Athena was less affectionate, but she cared for me. She taught me to read and write in Ancient Greek and Latin as well as helping me cope with my dyslexia. She taught me how to fight with a dagger and how to direct troops. And every week we would play chess. She always beat me, but I learned something new from every game. **(A/N read _The Westing Game_. That's where I got the chess bit from. That and _The Mysterious Benedict__ Society_.)**

This kept on going until I was seventeen. Then, one day, Hestia, who I saw as a surrogate mother, asked me something.

"How well do you know your parents, Silver?"

I was surprised. Then I thought for a moment. How well _did_ I know my parents?

After a moment, I replied tonelessly, "Not well at all. I only know that they're named Percy and Annabeth."

Hestia nodded. Then she asked, "How would you like to go back and time and see how they acted when they were your age?"

When I heard the offer, I was ecstatic. Was she serious? Would I really get to go back in time? And would I really get to meet my parents?

Hestia said yes to all of my questions. Then she whispered, "Just don't tell anyone else. You'll meet them and their friends, but when you come back, they'll forget that they met you."

I nodded in agreement.

Hestia smiled at me, her eyes full of fire and warmth. "Well, good luck."

And with a wave of her hand, the world turned white. I felt like I was speeding through time and space (which I was), and when I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was. All I saw was long grass around me and a gargantuan **(A/N Sorry, I just love that word!)** pine tree. A dragon was wrapped around the base of the tree. A golden, glittering mass of fleece hung from the lowest bough.

Something told me to turn around and walk over the hill, so I did.

What I saw took my breath away.

A camp? Please. This was more than a camp. This was paradise. An arena for swordfighting and knife fights. A climbing wall with lava. A lake. A collection of insane looking buildings. This was heaven.

Then I saw the two campers coming up the hill and my heart stopped.

One was male. He was tall, tanned, well-built, and incredibly hot. He had pitch black hair that was mussed like he just came back from a walk on the beach. His eyes were my eyes; sea green and sparkling. He looked just like Grandpa Poseidon.

The other was a girl. She was shorter than the boy, around my height, perhaps. She was tanned and well-built, just like the boy, but her eyes were gray and her hair, like mine, was a mass of blonde curls.

I knew who they were.

"Percy and Annabeth," I whispered.

They stopped and glared at me suddenly. Both glares were intensely terrifying.

"How do you know our names?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

I swallowed audibly before answering.

"My name is Silver Ocean, and I'm a demigod."

**So? What do you think? This is just part 1, don't worry. The next part will be from Annabeth's POV! Heck, it might also be from Percy's POV, I don't know yet. Or maybe Annabeth, Percy, AND Silver. Any suggestions?**

**Here's a thought: if you want just Annabeth's POV, write down ANNIE in all caps in a review. Just the word ANNIE. If you want Percy and Annabeth's POVs, write PERCABETH (also in all caps) in a review. Just PERCABETH. And if you want all three POVs, write ALL THREE VPS, PLEASE! Just like that. Or, you know, just write down which POVs you want. I'll count it up and display it at the beginning of the next chapter. Whichever one wins, wins.**

**Now, let the voting BEGIN!**

**Oh, and by the way...**

**Love ya! lulu**


	6. Silver Ocean Jackson, Part 2

**All right then, so far, we have three for Annie, one for Percabeth, and three for all three viewpoints.**

**I know I should probably wait for more votes, but I can't. I just need to write a chapter, so here ya go! It's from All of Their POVs. Sorry to all who wanted something else, but I have an idea! It's gonna be good... *grin* (Sorry, I like grinning. Sounds cooler than smiling, anyway)**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me do this, Rick. *thunder rumbles* FINE! I don't own PJO! You happy up there?!**

**Jeez. Writers. What are ya gonna do.**

**Wow. I just insulted myself.**

**Jeez.**

**Whatever! Enjoy!**

**Percy**

When Chiron told us to go up to the hill, Annabeth and I were training.

I was whipping her at swordfighting, and she was thrashing me with daggers, but when we each fought with our preferred weapons, we were evenly matched. Until Annabeth pulled some strategy on me or I pulled some on her/anticipated her strategy (it happens more often than you might think).

We were in the middle of a dagger-on-sword fight when Chiron called our names. Annabeth turned towards him, and I used the temporary distraction to disarm her.

Annabeth scowled at me while I grinned with pride. Then she turned pointedly to Chiron. "What did you say, Chiron?"

"There's someone approaching camp by way of Half-Blood Hill. Go and greet her."

Annabeth nodded and gestured that I should follow. I did, but she didn't look at me.

"Aw, come on, Wise Girl. Don't be a grouch just 'cause I beat ya!" I pleaded with her.

"I was distracted!" she protested.

"Will you look at me if I agree?" I asked hopefully.

Annabeth shot me a glare, which I took to mean I was forgiven, because glaring involves looking.

"Okay then, thanks," I said with a smirk, earning yet another glare from my favorite Wise Girl.

"You know you love me!" I crowed.

"Yes, and sometimes it makes me question my sanity," Annabeth muttered.

"Hey!" I cried in protest. That caused Annabeth to grin, which in turn made me grin.

"You're grinning like an idiot, Seaweed Brain."

"I know, Wise Girl."

"Kelp Head."

"Owl Head."

"What did you say about my head?"

"Nothing, sweetness."

"Don't call me sweetness."

"Dearest? Lovely? Babe?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Guess I'll just stick with Wise Girl."

Annabeth groaned in frustration. "You're irritating, you know?"

I nodded with a smirk. "Well, I try."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, but I caught her her smile.

As we walked up the hill, I noticed a girl there, around our age. What really stuck out about her from a distance was her hair. It was honey-blonde and curly, just like Annabeth's.

"Might be an Athena kid," I muttered.

Annabeth nodded. "Maybe... but something about her doesn't seem right."

I narrowed my eyes. She was right. The girl was tanned like Annabeth and about Annabeth's height, but her aura and the way she held herself were slightly off. She had a powerful aura that was smart, but not as coolly intelligent as the Athena campers. She also held herself as though she knew what she was doing, but she wasn't totally sure of whether or not the outcome would be good.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" I said lightly.

Annabeth nodded. Then she laughed a little.

I don't know why, but that made me laugh, too.

Before I knew what was going on, we were both laughing about nothing, walking up the hill towards the girl.

She turned towards us. I could hear her breath catch in her throat. I saw her take in our appearances in a split second.

"Percy and Annabeth," she whispered.

Immediately, warning bells started going off in my head. I sharpened my gaze to a glare. I sensed Annabeth do the same.

As I glared, I took in the girl's appearance. Tanned, well-built but slender, honey-blonde curls, and sea green eyes.

Wait, what?

"How do you know our names?" I heard Annabeth ask, suspicion clear in her voice.

The girl seemed to start at these words. She drew herself up, and I saw something of myself in her stance. She looked us in the eye as she spoke, and I saw the stormy quality of Annabeth's eyes in the girl's sea green orbs.

"My name is Silver Ocean, and I'm a demigod."

**Annabeth's POV**** (A/N And now comes the jealousy)**

I saw something of myself and Percy in this girl. The way she held herself was a mix of our stances. Her hair and stature was me. Her eyes were his.

Silver Ocean, huh?

I didn't like the way Percy was looking at her. He looked calculating, like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

Since Percy didn't appear to be moving, I stepped forward. I put on my best "cool and calculating" look.

"Okay then, Silver," I said patiently. "If you already know, you shouldn't need the orientation film. Who is your godly parent?"

Silver, who had been maintaining eyes contact with us, looked away guiltily. "I don't think I should say," she murmured.

I felt my eyes narrow. She was keeping secrets.

But I couldn't let her know I suspected her.

I put on a smile and said, "Well, let's go to the Big House. I'm sure Chiron will be able to help."

"Oh, I've heard of Chiron!" Silver said, looking up in excitement. "I can't wait to meet him! He sounds wonderful!"

I nodded. "He's the best. He's so wise and kind. He understands us."

Silver's eyes gleamed. "He sounds amazing. They said he was great, but I wanted to find out for myself."

Something in her sentence caught my attention. "They?"

Silver paled. She looked as though she'd done something wrong and been caught. She looked like Percy did when I caught him setting up a prank with the Stolls... on the Athena cabin. In other words, she looked like she was in trouble for something bad.

"My... grandparents," she said, hesitating slightly before the word "grandparents." Something about the way she said it made me think she was telling the truth, but she was also hiding something.

I nodded and acted as if I hadn't noticed anything suspicious. "I see. I don't know how they knew about Chiron, but okay."

Percy had finally shaken himself out of his trance. He came forward and asked curiously, "I'm sorry, but I feel like I recognize you."

Silver froze slightly. She then mumbled something about gods and resemblances and continued on.

I turned to Percy. "Did you hear any of that?"

Percy shook his head in confusion.

"I don't like her," I muttered.

Percy shrugged. "She doesn't seem that bad. Looks kind of like a mix between you and me, huh?"

I nodded absently. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Percy looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "Where did that come from?"

I shrugged. I wasn't quite sure where it came from, either.

Percy stared at me for a few more seconds, then shrugged too and walked after Silver, whistling a little tune that I recognized to be "Counting Stars" by One Republic.

When he caught up to Silver, I heard her say, "Hey, I love that song!"

I felt a sort of tug in my chest, followed by a rush of dislike for Silver. After a moment, I classified the strange feeling as jealousy.

I'd only felt jealousy once or twice in my life. I was jealous when I thought Luke and Thalia were in love (that didn't last long). I was jealous when I thought that Percy liked Rachel.

Now Percy was talking and laughing with a girl he had just met. She was pretty. She was sweet. They seemed to have a lot in common.

I didn't like it.

She also had a secret. One I was determined to find out.

I followed at a distance, listening to them comparing their likes and dislikes. They both loved the water, but she was more intelligent than him. She kept laughing at him and shaking her head while smirking.

That was my place.

Then, when he made a particularly stupid comment, Silver laughed. "Seaweed Brain," she said, her green eyes bright and playful.

I froze.

_Seaweed Brain._

Percy stopped laughing and looked at her in confusion. "You know, you sound exactly like Annabeth," he said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you aren't related to her?"

The girl stopped laughing as well, looking like a dear caught in headlights.

Percy turned and jogged over to me.

"She sounded exactly like you," he muttered, unnerved. "_Exactly_ like you. And there's only one Wise Girl, and that's you. I don't like that she sounds just like you."

I turned to her again. Silver Ocean still looked nervous. She also seemed confused as to why Percy was over with me. Her green eyes were clouded, just like his were, only his confusion was caused by her. She also had a look on her face...

I gasped. That look... it was mine. She didn't know something. She was frustrated at that and was biting her lip _in that way._ My way of biting my lip when I didn't know something.

"Oh gods..." I murmured. "She's from the future."

"What?" Percy asked, clueless.

I turned to him. "She's from the future," I said again. Then I turned to Silver. "You're from the future."

Silver froze up. Then she sighed.

"You got me," she mumbled dejectedly. Then she looked up at us.

"Well, nice to meet you both. I'm Silver Ocean Jackson, and I'm your daughter."

**Silver's POV**

The looks on my parents' faces were priceless, but I wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Well, there goes my plan," I mumbled.

Annabeth had seemed dazed, but she still asked, "What plan?" in a quizzical if somewhat unsteady voice.

I sighed. "My plan to get to know you as people, not parents. And it was working with you, Dad."

Percy seemed surprised to be addressed as Dad. He started.

"So... this isn't a trick?" he asked hesitantly.

I shook my head.

Percy nodded as though he had expected this answer.

Annabeth swallowed nervously, then looked at me. For the first time, I noticed uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are... are we good parents?" she asked timidly.

I was stunned. They cared? My parents in my time didn't care. If they did, they wouldn't always be away, right?

"Um... well, I guess. But I wouldn't really know," I mumbled. "You're never really around."

Annabeth eyes widened. The next thing I knew, her eyes were encircling me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking.

I patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay... Mom," I said, feeling odd calling this girl who was my age 'Mom.'

Annabeth pulled back, smiling at me, her eyes, for the first time, full of warmth.

Then Percy pulled me into his embrace. "No wonder you look so much like Wise Girl," he said, laughing a little bit. "You look just like your mother."

Annabeth then joined the hug. I was part of a group hug. A family hug. I hadn't had a hug like this in years.

When they pulled away at last, I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away, laughing a little bit.

"Well, I should probably be going," I murmured.

Annabeth- no, Mom- gasped and shook her head. "But you just got here!"

Dad agreed with her. "I just met my daughter, found out that I was an irresponsible parent, and now you're just going to leave without letting me make it up to you?" he said angrily.

I nodded, then smiled sadly. "At least you've let me know that you care," I said softly, my voice shaking a bit. I shook my head angrily and wiped away tears. "Honestly, I'm acting like a little kid."

My parents smiled sadly at me. I smiled back.

"I love you!" I suddenly blurted out.

Mom just smiled. "Silver, you aren't even born yet here, and we already love you."

"We will always love you, Silver," Dad whispered. "Don't forget that."

I nodded and smiled. Then the world began to bend around me, and I was back in my time. Only I wasn't on Olympus; I was at home, in bed, almost asleep, but not quite.

I heard the door creak open. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw a shape that I knew. Two shapes, actually.

My parents.

Mom and Dad crept over to my bedside.

"Do you think she knows how much we love her?" Mom asked anxiously.

Dad kissed my forehead. "I hope she does."

As they turned to creep out again, I whispered, "I do."

They froze. When they turned again, they found me sitting up in bed, grinning at them.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I said. "Did I mention that I know that you're both demigods?"

**I'm kinda blah on this, actually. It moved a little too fast, and I'm a little too tired. It's f***ing (sorry) two in the morning. And I'm not even gonna go to bed now! I'm just gonna work on some other fanfics... gods damn it, I'm really tired, but I'm not tired at all. But there are bugs pecking at me and it's bugging me and GYAH!**

**Sorry peeps. Just... grr. Life.**

**YUCK! Sorry, bug on keyboard.**

**I hate bugs. Especially spiders. Just... ugh. In the oh-so-fitting words of Lavender Brown, "Euurgh!" At least, I think that's what she said.**

**That was off topic.**

**So yeah. Read, review, like, whatever. Hope you enjoyed what was a less-than-fulfilling chapter in my opinion.**

**Hopefully the next chapter works out a bit better.**

**Love ya (just hate life)! lulu**


	7. Julia Grell

**Hi again! So hear we have another OC from iRead-iShip-iFangirl. Everyone, meet Julia Grell, tallish, dirty blonde-haired and blue-eyed daughter of Aphrodite!**

**She is not very mean, but she is kind of lovesick...**

**For who, you might ask? Well, read on and see for yourself.**

**ENJOY!**

**Julia Grell**

I had only been at camp for a week, but I already loved the place.

I wasn't the best fighter, but I could defend myself pretty well. I was a pretty good climber and a very good runner. What I really excelled at were makeovers (duh) and taking care of the pegasi. I was an excellent equestrian. In fact, no one was better than me at taking care of the pegasi.

Of course, every girl has problems, even in the things that they excel at. And my one problem was the midnight-colored pegasus named Blackjack.

He was my favorite, with his smooth coat that shone in the sunlight, his perfect, raven-black feathers, and his strange, uncharacteristically green, dark eyes... If that horse was a man, he'd be mine in a heartbeat.

Ahem. Awkward...

But despite being my favorite, he never behaved for me. He wouldn't let me stroke him, or brush him, or ride him... nothing! On a good day, he might let me get within about five feet's distance from him, but then he'd take off immediately.

According to my fellow equestrians, he didn't let anyone take care of him, save for one boy by the name of Percy Jackson.

I'd heard the stories about Percy Jackson. He was the hero of the Second Titan and Giant Wars. He had saved Olympus twice. He had reformed the gods. He had survived Tartarus. He had closed the Doors of Death.

He was also, according to my siblings (the female ones), incredibly hot and well-built. Hotter than James, our cutest brother.

Whenever James heard Percy's name, he'd scoff. "That spawn of Poseidon isn't all that great," he'd say. "I'm still more handsome."

"Sure, James," Piper, our head counselor, would say. "The only reason you have so many girls crushing on you is because Percy has Annabeth."

Annabeth was about a year older than me. She was pretty, but intimidating. She had really nice hair and eyes. She wasn't the most gorgeous girl at camp- that would probably be Piper- but she was pretty darn close. I had spoken to her a few times, and she was nice, but her eyes always seemed to be sizing me up. It was unnerving. Still, she was the smartest of the Athena kids, and she wasn't someone I'd want as an enemy.

At the end of my first week, I was getting along nicely. I had a routine; wake up, shower, get dressed, brush teeth, clean area, apply makeup, go to activities, interact (or try to) with Blackjack, eat dinner, go to campfire, get ready for bed, sleep. I never disrupted my routine unless I absolutely had to.

Then Percy Jackson returned from his visit to his mother.

I was actually the first to see him. I was grooming Nasia, a sweet golden-coated mare with darker honey-colored spots, when I saw a dark form fly through the air and land on the beach.

I quickly finished grooming Nasia and closed her stall door, then ran to see what had spooked Blackjack.

When I got to the beach, I was astonished to see a boy only a little older than me stroking the pegasus!

"Hey buddy," the boy said as though he were talking to a person. "How ya been?"

Blackjack nickered softly, then snorted.

The boy laughed. "Really, Blackjack? Why not?"

Blackjack neighed, then made a sort of clicking sound while pawing the sand.

The boy shook his head, still shaking slightly from laughter. "That isn't really really fair, Blackjack."

The pegasus shook out his mane and neighed once more.

"And don't call me boss!"

By then, I had realized that this boy must be Percy Jackson.

"Um... excuse me?" I said timidly.

He turned to me, Blackjack mirroring his movements. I caught my breath.

My cabin mates hadn't lied. If anything, they had understated exactly how well built he was. They hadn't captured how tall he was, or how his messy hair just made you want to run your hands through it. They hadn't told me how his features seemed so utterly godlike, or how his deep, sea green eyes drowned you...

I shook myself mentally and said, "You're Percy Jackson, aren't you?"

Percy nodded, smiling a half-smirk that made me want to turn into a puddle. "Yeah, that's me. You must be new."

I nodded. "I'm Julia," I said nervously.

Percy nodded, still smiling. "Nice to meet you, Julia. Daughter of Aphrodite?"

I nodded in surprise. Why was it that all I could do in his presence was nod? "How did you know?"

He smiled wider, less of a smirk and more of a real, genuine smile that made me feel like my brain had melted into my shoes. "You remind me of Piper, kind of. Only your eyes are blue, not kaleidoscope. And your hair and skin are lighter. But you have a similar aura, or presence, if you will. You remind me of her."

I remind him of the prettiest girl in camp? "Thanks. It's always nice to be compared to the hottest girl in camp."

Percy laughed. That laugh was so perfect. The way his lips moved to reveal perfect white teeth... Gods, I just wanted to kiss him!

"Well," he continued, stifling his laughter, "maybe Piper is the hottest to some, but to me, my Wise Girl will always be the loveliest."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the fact that my heart had just sunk to the heart of the Earth. "Right. Of course." He was with Annabeth, after all. I'd never felt very jealous of Annabeth because she was actually really nice, but now, despite respecting her, I wished she'd never existed. Not because of her, but because Percy liked her.

I'd never felt jealousy this potent before.

"Well, we'd best get back to camp, shouldn't we?" I said, trying to sound happy.

Percy nodded, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Yep. Time to go home."

_ #$%^&*!_ **(A/N For those who don't know, this is a line break, not a curse)**

I actually hung out a lot with Percy over the next few days. When he wasn't with Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Leo, or Rachel, he was with me.

He told me that because he was a son of Poseidon, he could talk to horses, and since he had kind of saved Blackjack when he was thirteen, Blackjack had sort of adopted him. That made me feel better about not being able to ride him.

He also told me about his quests. I felt like he didn't do himself justice. He was too modest, playing down his moments of bravery and putting most of it down as luck.

"Do you have any ego whatsoever?" I asked him once.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's just really, really small."

We found out that we had lots in common. We both loved horses. We both liked music and were pretty good singers, though not as great as the Apollo kids. We both liked the water, although he liked it far more than I did. And according to him, we were both pretty powerful.

"I'm not that powerful," I said to him many times.

He'd just smile and shake his head. "We're all powerful, Julia. You, me, everyone here."

I never argued. I didn't know how. I'd heard that he was called "Seaweed Brain" by Annabeth, but he seemed pretty smart, even if he acted kind of stupid sometimes.

I sometimes caught Annabeth looking at me out of the corner of her eye. Whenever I caught her eyes, she wouldn't pretend that she hadn't been looking. She'd just look, then shake her head and turn away. It was confusing, as well as slightly disturbing.

I felt like Percy and I were becoming close. We fit well together. I often found myself thinking about him when he was hanging out with his other friends. Maybe if we became close enough, he'd dump Annabeth and come for me.

I was thinking along those lines as I headed back to my cabin. It had been a month since I came to camp. Three weeks since Percy arrived. Everything was going perfectly.

Except...

"Really, Percy? Are you sure?"

That was Annabeth!

"Of course, Wise Girl!"

"Don't call me that."

I smiled a little bit. They were having an argument? Would she break up with him before he could break up with her?

"Annabeth, _please,_ just listen! I love you!"

My hopes turned sour.

"Are you sure? Because you and her are always hanging out together..."

I peeked around the corner of the cabin I was hiding behind, which was Percy's. Percy was holding Annabeth's hands while she tried to turn away.

"Annabeth, I swear, Julia's just a friend."

My heart plummeted.

"Really, Percy?"

"Of course. I would never leave you. I fell into Tartarus for you."

He fell into Tartarus for _Annabeth?_

Percy continued. "I promised I'd never leave you, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned back to him, smiling slightly. "You did, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

Percy smiled a sweet, fully genuine smile at her. "I did and I will, Wise Girl." He pulled her to him.

I turned and walked away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't need to see him kiss her. My heart was already broken.

Everyone says there are other fish in the sea. There aren't. Not for me.

But, as I lay down in my bed, I decided that I would accept this. I loved him. I wanted him to be happy. Preferably with me. But if Annabeth made him happy... well, I could deal with it.

I would deal with it.

**Well? What do you think?**

**Personally, I like this chapter a lot. Julia seems like a good person. I like it a lot. Thanks to iRead-iShip-iFangirl for this great idea!**

**So, yeah. Read, review, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill.**

**I don't really have much else to say here, so... peace, peeps.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	8. Brandon Warren

**Haven't updated this in a while! Sorry, peeps. I've been busy vacationing...**

**I'm kind of just making this up as I go along, so don't blame me if it sucks.**

**Just giving you a fair warning.**

**Disclaimer:**** Isn't the fact that I wrote that word enough for you? Do I really have to say it?**

**No. Just no.**

**Okay, now, let's continue.**

**Brandon Warren**** (A/N Random name I chose, not meant to resemble anyone, please don't take offense!)**

I am the most amazing person to ever grace the earth with my presence.

At least, that's what my parents always told me. I didn't believe it or anything like that.

...

Okay, so maybe I believed it a little bit for a while. It made me kind of insufferable. With my family money and my belief that I was better than everyone else, I was a real douche-bag.

I had a group. They hung around me because I was rich and because they needed a leader. I needed followers. It was a mutually beneficial relationship.

So I was the lead jerk. I was a womanizer. I objectified women. I was rude to some people, but I charmed others. I could be very charming when I wanted to be.

People who knew the truth about me never said a word. I had the money, so I had the power. And I had the belief that I was better than people, so I didn't think twice about bribing people to keep quiet. And I could ruin people. I had blackmail due to my spies I bought. I held all the cards.

Then he came.

Percy Jackson. I can't lie and say he was an ugly, boring, lame bastard, because he wasn't. He was an extremely handsome (girls' words, not mine; I'm straight for sure), interesting, amazing guy.

I hated him.

He didn't want to be part of my group. He didn't care about my money. He called my power a joke. His life was a blank, so I had no blackmail.

We immediately became rivals. I was an athlete, one of the best at Goode. I was captain of the swim team because that was the sport I was best at. I was the star of every gym class.

He came to try out for the swim team. He beat me without breaking a sweat. He was best at the obstacle course, at rope-climbing, at dodge-ball, everything. Especially fencing, which I had thought I was good at before he came and showed everyone up. He knew our fencing instructor, too.

Here's a good example of a fencing lesson:

_*Flashback to last fencing lesson*_

Our fencing instructor was a guy named Malcolm. He said he knew Percy from a camp he went to that taught swordplay and other stuff like that.

Malcolm: Hello, class. Hey, Perce.

Percy: Hey, Mal. How's Annabeth?

Malcolm: *grins* She's fine. She misses you.

Percy: *lopsidedly smirks and drives girls wild* Who wouldn't?

Random Girl Who I Hooked Up With Once: *drooling* Yeah, who wouldn't?

Me: I'm right here, you know.

Random Girl: *ignores me*

Percy: Um, do I know you?

Malcolm: Never mind that. Come on, Perce. Let's fight a bit and show these people what real sparring is like.

Percy: *grins* You're on.

They spar a bit. It ends with Malcolm weaponless and Percy's sword at his throat.

Percy: Do you concede?

Malcolm: Sure thing. Now, let's help these mortals(?) with their swordplay.

_*End flashback*_

So Percy was my nemesis, basically. He helped people I bullied stand up to me. He made them less afraid.

Slowly, he gained my respect. I would never admit it, but I respected the fact that he was a powerful guy. He wasn't afraid of me and he wasn't afraid to make other people not afraid of me. I still hated him and I still wanted to beat him at SOMETHING, but he was a respected adversary.

Then I found out he had a girlfriend. A beautiful, hot, sexy blonde.

And that was how I formed my plan.

My spies informed me that his girlfriend would be coming to Goode soon. Her name was Annabeth and she was Malcolm's younger half-sister.

I could steal her with some well-placed rumors and my charm.

#$%^&*!

My spies told me when his girlfriend was supposed to be coming, so that day, I stood just inside the school entrance, waiting.

Finally, a beautiful blonde girl with a slim body, a gorgeous face, and enchantingly intimidating gray eyes entered... with a bunch of other people.

I had no idea who the other people were, but I followed them. I saw them bump into Zach, Percy's friend. I saw the blonde's reunion with Percy, confirming the fact that the enchanting creature was Annabeth. The others were a bunch of Percy's friends from some camp he went to.

When Annabeth's eyes swept over me, the stormy irises made me catch my breath. I felt my brain slowly melt into my shoes, and she wasn't even looking straight at me!

This was going to be harder than I thought.

#$%^&*!

At school the next day, she was there. With Percy and his other camp friends. The whole day. I couldn't get her alone at all.

Throughout the day, she managed to become the star student in every class. She shattered my standards about dumb blondes the moment she answered the first question.

In gym, we were doing rope climbing. She, Percy, and the others raced each other to the top and she won, beating Percy by a small margin.

Then Malcolm announced a surprise fencing lesson. He called up Annabeth and Percy to demonstrate a sparring match.

They positioned themselves across from each other. I was hoping against hope that if he beat her, she would be upset and break up with him, or the other way around.

It didn't happen like that.

They began to spar.

They rolled and slashed, parried and dodged, all the while exchanging banter about their day. But their faces were set. They fought as though they were enemies on the battlefield.

After half an hour of watching them try to beat each other, Malcolm called an end to the sparring. Their group cheered. The two stopped and smiled at each other warmly. Both were moderately sweaty, but not as sweaty as they should have been. Then they shared a kiss. I looked away while the camp people wolf-whistled and complained and most of the girls in class sighed in disappointment.

There was no way I could do this. I wasn't just trying to get her so I could beat Percy anymore; I wanted her because she was Annabeth.

Finally, when Percy was taking a bathroom break and the others were off doing who-knows-what, I struck.

She was standing at a water fountain when I finally spoke to her.

"Hey," I said, slipping into my "charming banter" mode. "You're the new girl. Annabeth, yeah?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah. And you're Brandon. Percy told me."

I nodded, but internally groaned. Percy told her about me. I'm too late.

"Yeah," I said, covering up my disappointment. "So what's with you and Percy?"

Annabeth smiled. "We started dating a year and a half ago."

"Wow, long time for a high school relationship."

She laughed. "Maybe for you. But Percy and I have been best friends since we were twelve."

And my hopes shattered. I would never beat that. I was a self-obsessed jerk, but I wasn't stupid.

"Oh," I said. I knew my disappointment was probably written all over my face.

Annabeth nodded. "And I know that you were trying to break Percy and I up. Let me just say right now that it's never going to happen. We love each other and it's not just puppy love. We would go through hell for each other."

If some of my hopes had survived the first smashing, there were none left now. Just powder, the remains of utterly and hopelessly destroyed dreams.

Annabeth looked at me with an expression akin to pity. "Wow, you are sad."

I couldn't even respond properly. I just sent her a half-hearted glare.

"You know," she continued conversationally, "if you stopped acting like you're better than everyone else, maybe you could find someone for yourself. You aren't the most amazing thing to ever walk the earth, Brandon. There's always someone better than you. Accept it and move on."

Then she walked away as though she hadn't just tried to destroy a belief I had carried since childhood.

The thing was, it worked. She was smart. She was _right._ Was I really better than everyone around me? Of course not! What kind of silly idea was that?

After I realized how idiotic I had been, I started again. I disbanded my crew and apologized to everyone I had ever insulted (that took a while). I made peace with the people I had once considered enemies.

I even made peace with Percy Jackson. He seemed surprised, but not as surprised as he should have been. He kept on glancing at Annabeth, like he knew she was responsible for my sudden change of heart.

After a while, I became a better person. It was hard. I had to stop being a jerk. I had to change the way I acted around others. I had to stop acting superior. And it worked.

Now, I'm actually friends with Percy. He's still captain of the swim team. He's still the best in gym, besides Annabeth. He's still the same good guy he always was. The only difference is that I'm no longer trying to undermine him every step of the way. I have to admit that it's a nice feeling.

And I owe it all to Annabeth.

**My whole original author's note got deleted. Damn.**

**Let's just say I had a revelation today. I realized that Drew Tanaka and Lacey are in The Kane Chronicles and The Heroes of Olympus. Squealing fit, embarrassment but no regret, etc. It's kind of boring to hear about.**

**So this chapter kind of fell into blah land, didn't it?**

**Tell me how you felt about it in the reviews, please! *big brown seal eyes (I got 'em from Percy)***

**So yeah, that's about it. REVIEW!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	9. The Minotaur

**Oh man... I have a plan! (heh, rhyme)**

**So you know how I mentioned having the POVs of monsters? Well, this is it. The monster's POV. And not just any monster. No, this is one of the first.**

**I'm going to write in Italics for this chapter. It's the monster's thoughts, but I don't think he can speak English, so the Italics will (mostly) be representing cow-speak.**

**Now, without further ado...**

**The Minotaur's POV**

_I don't identify between demigods by names. Names have no meaning to me._

_I identify by smell. They all smell slightly different._

_The wisdom-spawn smell like parchment._

_The plant-spawn smell like herbs and strawberries._

_The wine-spawn smell like grapes._

_The sun-spawn smell like smoke, the mechanic-spawn like machine oil, the love-spawn like perfume, etcetera._

_There are also some rarer scents. The scent of ozone, or sea spray, or death._

_And underneath every separate scent is that indescribable aroma that is enraging but enticing. The smell of demigods. That's the only way to explain it. The mixture of godly blood and mortal blood, two things that don't belong. And when they combine, they make dinner._

_I always get my dinner._

#$%^&*!

_I don't recognize names. I hardly understand any of them. But I do know a few names, including the name of the so-called "hero" who fought me and beat me._

_Perseus Jackson._

_That name sends me into a rage._

_Many heroes are too predictable. He is the opposite. I never know what he'll do.__ I suppose that's why he can defeat me with such ease._

_I have seen him twice._

_The first time, he was young. I don't know time well: I don't age myself. However, I'd place him at about eleven or twelve. Short, scrawny thing. Not much of a meal, but his scent was impossibly enraging. Like the sea: salty and wet and refreshing._

_I hadn't scented that since... the Labyrinth. Since Theseus. One other name I can never and will never forget, as he was the first to defeat me._

_It didn't help that he shared Theseus' hair and eyes. Those green eyes were what I hated most about him. They glowed and swirled with the power of an Elder God, the one that had sired him. Poseidon._

_It was raining when I attacked him. Some part of me registered the fact that I was going to try to fight a son of the sea god while there was water pouring down and drenching us, but I ignored it. He was weak. He couldn't do anything. I didn't need armor. I could crush this poor excuse for a hero in my underwear._

_Then, when his mother was taken from my grasp, he attacked._

_His scrawny form made it easy for him to boost himself onto me. He was riding me like a pony! I tried to buck him off but found I could not. I couldn't move backwards, as I would trip over my feet._

_He broke off one of my horns when I tried to attack his satyr friend. He broke off a horn! With his scrawny arms!_

_Finally, I managed to get him off, but when I charged him, he rolled aside and stabbed me with my own horn._

_My last thoughts? _I will destroy you, sea-spawn. I swear I will.

#$%^&*!

_I saw him again many years later. It took a long time to reform in the pit. When I finally escaped, Kronos was awake, and he wanted me to help him beat the Olympians. I accepted happily. That hero would never betray the Olympians. I would be able to fight him and even the score._

_I was sent to lead the forces crossing into Manhattan by use of a bridge. I forget what it was called; I'm no good with names._

_He came straight for me. I didn't see him, but I could smell his scent. The sea suddenly smelled saltier, and there was that hint of mixed blood in the air._

_I focused on where the smell was coming from and grabbed the nearest thing- which happened to be a limousine- and threw it in that direction._

_He evaded it, unfortunately, and came down to face me. Before he did so, he went over to his friends. Preparing for death, perhaps? I was ready to take him. I had on my armor. I was taller than I was the last time we met. __Most importantly, I had my ax._

_I called my ax what sounded to them like, "_Moo-ar-ma._" It meant Omega. That's what the blade was shaped like: the last letter of the Greek alphabet. The last thing my enemies ever saw before I sent them to the Underworld._

_But it didn't work out the way I planned it to. That hero uncapped his sword and slashed Omega in half, right between the handholds. Then he kicked me and ran away. He ran away! I must be winning!_

_Needless to say, I was wrong._

_I ran at him, but he turned around. By the time I realized what he was holding, it was too late to stop._

_I ran straight into my own ax._

_I don't understand many human words, but I understood his next ones._

_"_Thanks for playing,_" he said._

_He then tossed me over the side of the bridge. Even as I fell, I dissolved, slowly and painfully returning to the hellhole he had sent me to before._

_I still hadn't fulfilled my last dying promise._

I will destroy you, Perseus Jackson. I swear I will.

#$%^&*!

_I had done it. Worked my way out of the pit. I was free once more, and there was one creature I sought: Perseus Jackson._

_And I found him._

_He was alone, staring at the sea. I made as little sound as possible. I had an ax; not my ax, but a nice battle ax nonetheless. I could decapitate him easily._

_Then he disappeared. One moment, he was there, solid and scented. The next, gone. All that was left was his scent slowly drifting away..._

_And then he was behind me._

_"_Hey, Beefhead,_" he muttered._

_I bellowed my confusion. He couldn't understand, but I conveyed a pretty clear message: I don't care how you did that, just stop doing it so that I can kill you._

_He flipped backwards, landing neatly on his feet. He was different. Taller, leaner, more tanned. And the sea green eyes that I despised... they looked shattered, like he'd seen more than he could handle._

_"_I can beat you, Hamburger Meat,_" he said softly, a dangerous lilt to his voice. "_I've been in your home territory. Tartarus is no picnic, that's for sure._"_

_Did he just say... surely I must have misheard him. Tartarus? The pit? The hellhole? The place he had sent me- twice?_

_I began to laugh. I'm sure it sounded strange and beastly to that hero, but he couldn't think it was anything besides laughter._

_He had been sucked into the pit? He had seen the dark?_

_No wonder he was shattered. His mind could barely still be one piece. I was, truthfully, impressed that he had survived at all._

_I was still laughing when he ran his sword through me._

_I didn't care. I didn't need to destroy him. He had been to the pit. His puny human mind couldn't take the torture Tartarus had to offer for demigods. He was already destroyed._

You are already as good as dead, Perseus Jackson.

**Well?**

**I liked the monster's POV. It gives us an interesting perspective.**

**I realize that I made the Minotaur seem too smart. Sorry. I just feel like this is what the Minotaur is truly like. Did I do well?**

**So, review this shit! Get this show on the road. SHEBANG! (I hadn't said that word in so long... I was starting to miss it.)**

**I hope I brought something interesting into the lives of you, mah peeps!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	10. SECRET POV! MWAHAHA!

**Okay, my gods. The reviews I get for this? You guys make me want to melt into a pile of mushy, gooey happiness. You're so nice!**

**I noticed lots of people mentioning how refreshing the monster's POV was. Well, I'm glad you liked it, because I did for you! *points at you from screen* You, Soldier Boy, you!**

**If anyone knows what the Soldier Boy thing is from, please tell me, because I have no clue what it means.**

**I also received many compliments on my writing. Thank you, everybody! I'll be here all week!**

**Just kidding! Thank you all so much. Seriously, it means a lot to have people I've never met judge me by my writing and my writing alone. Not by appearance, or reputation, or whatever. Just by what I write and how I write it.**

**Now, this will NOT be a monster's POV!**

***boos from nonexistent audience***

**Before you start throwing fruit, let me explain!**

***crowd calms***

**Thank you. Anyway, this chapter will be from...**

**- A secret POV! -**

***more boos***

**Oh, come on! I'm letting you guess the point of view!**

***muffled sounds of dissent and annoyance***

**How about this: next time, YOU send in OCs and I'll choose the POV from that! And if you don't send in OCs, then you have no right to be mad at me for doing it in a POV you don't like!**

***sniffs, then murmurs of assent***

**Excellent!**

**Now, before we begin...**

**I DISCLAIM THIS! IT'S NOT MINE!**

**There. That takes care of that.**

**NOW we can begin.**

**Unknown POV**

When I saw the girl in the plaza, my first thought was this: the poor dear got a bad dye job.

I mean, really, there was a streak of gray in her hair. And she was obviously a teenager. Unless she was incredibly stressed out, the only answer was that she had a bad stylist.

Other than the gray, she really wasn't that bad to look at. Curly honey-blonde hair, athletic figure that I myself would kill for, elegant features. Honestly, quite an American girl. Not that I would know. I was raised British.

But then I saw her eyes, and those just killed it.

Her eyes were a startling shade of... gray? No, it couldn't be. No one really had gray eyes. It was pale bluish-green, it had to be. Maybe a trick of the light?

No. I saw those eyes. They were gray storm clouds... No, they were liquid silver... No, they were definitely storm clouds. This girl was impatiently waiting for someone outside of a pizza place.

Something about her seemed off. I should know; I'm a bit off myself.

(No, I'm not crazy. I'm just too awe-inspiring for you poor normal people to comprehend.)

She had an aura about her. Something... cool. Something intelligent. Something not quite human.

My eyes widened. Not human.

I was about to confront the "girl" and demand she reveal herself to be... well, whatever she was, when someone approached her.

A boy.

A very nice-looking boy.

(No, I wasn't going to flirt with him. I already have a very nice-looking, if somewhat strange, boyfriend.)

He had mussed up black hair, a slim but obviously well-built frame, and nice features. He had a sort of scruffy image, like a skateboarder. His only problem was that he, too, had a gray streak in his hair. Some sort of fad? Were they part of a cult? Was it a weird boyfriend/girlfriend bonding thing (because they were obviously dating)?

He had strange eyes, too. They were green; bright, piercing, stormy, deep, swirling, and constantly shifting shades, but always perfectly, unmistakably green.

He had an aura, too. Not of cool intelligence, but of raw, unpredictable power.

These were most certainly not normal humans.

Before I could stop myself, I approached them.

As I approached, I heard them speaking.

"You are an idiot, Percy."

So the boy was Percy. Hmm... sounds British. I approve!

"But that's why I have you, Annabeth!"

Annabeth... huh. Pretty, I suppose.

"I won't always be there to help you, Seaweed Brain!"

That was strange.

"Why not?"

"Because there are other thing I might be doing! I have a job, you know. A very important one."

"More important than me?" Percy pouted. His green eyes swirled with many emotions. Mainly sadness and utter adorableness, but there was something... deeper. An almost broken quality to his eyes. A spiderweb of cracks spanning his irises, like his irises were the sea, contained by a glass container that was slowly breaking.

I immediately wanted to go comfort him. Poor thing! Nothing was more important than him.

I shook myself. What magic was this?

Annabeth looked cool and in control. "Not buying it."

Percy scowled and made a face at her. The cracks in his eyes disappeared, hidden by playful anger.

Annabeth was laughing now. Her calmness had disappeared, replaced by teary eyes and a happy smile. I realized with a shock that I hadn't realized that she could smile. It made her eyes shine. They looked less like a storm and more like polished silver.

"Wise Girl!" Percy whined. "Stop laughing at me!"

Wise Girl? These two just kept getting stranger and stranger.

Annabeth shook her head at him, finally stopping her laughter.

Suddenly Percy stiffened. "Something's wrong. We're being watched."

He turned slightly and laid his suddenly angry eyes on me.

Annabeth whirled to face me, her face hardening and gaze sharpening. Between the two of them, I felt as though a razor was being taken to my skin. Better yet, they had laser vision and they were currently cooking me with their glares.

Not one to go down without a fight, I straightened up and glared right back at them. They didn't flinch. Neither did I.

After a moment of awkward staring, Annabeth muttered something to Percy, then pointed in my direction. Percy nodded a bit and walked over to me, not breaking eye contact.

"What do you want?" he asks, his demanding voice very different from the playful tone I'd heard moments before.

"Nothing," I replied evenly, still glaring at him, trying to look down on him (a hard feat, seeing as he was a good foot and a half taller than me).

Annabeth came up beside him and snapped her fingers. Immediately, something came over me. I didn't understand what was going on. I just felt like a wave of comfort was washing over me...

I sat upright in bed. It was dark out and it was Brooklyn, so I couldn't see the stars, but the moon shone brightly.

Like Annabeth's eyes...

I shook my head and glared at my ivory headrest. "You're supposed to keep the weird dreams out," I hissed at it.

Something was telling me that it wasn't just any dream. I wasn't in _ba _form during it. In fact, it felt so real...

But what was I doing in the plaza in the first place?

I shook my head, then tried bonking the side of my head with my hand to jog my memory. Nothing.

"Another sign it was just a dream," I said with a sigh. "Maybe even a _normal _dream for once."

I was trying to convince myself, but deep down, I knew that I didn't believe it, either.

Something was going on. Something big.

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**I think we all know whose POV this was. If not, here is you answer!**

***drumroll***

**...**

**- SADIE KANE! -**

**Yippee!**

**Yep, I went there.**

**Hey, I was bored. I had nothing to do at 4 in the morning besides sleep, and that was the one thing I did NOT want to do.**

**I can't believe I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting! I'm pretty proud of myself.**

***awarded medal for writing a whole chapter in one sitting at 4 in the morning***

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**Now I gotta run. It's late, I'm moderately sleepy and I do need the recharge!**

**It's 4:18.**

**SHEBANG!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	11. MORE SECRET POV! HA!

**I got this idea because after I wrote the last chapter, I was like, "You know what? That's a cool idea, putting in characters from other books and having them meet Percabeth. I'll do some more of that!" So here we go.**

**BTW, I don't own any character I'm going to use in this chapter that you recognize.**

**Now, here I go...**

**ANOTHER Unknown POV**** (Hehehe... You didn't think I would tell you, did you?)**

"Why are we even here?" I asked moodily.

My mother sighed. I'd been asking this question over and over again for a while.

"Because they might really have a cure this time."

I snorted in disbelief. Sure they did.

"They might have it, sweetie. You won't know until-"

"Sure they do, Mom."

My mother sighed. "Why do you have to act like this?"

I yawned. "It's part of being a teenager. I rebel. I go out and get drunk and all that."

She glared at me. "I would have thought that since _he_ died, you would have been more cooperative."

I stiffened. My mother had just crossed the line. She knew it, too. I saw it in the way the blood drained from her face and the way she tried to backtrack immediately.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said automatically, my voice emotionless. It wasn't okay. We both knew it wasn't okay.

"Listen, I'm sure this will be the day," she said enthusiastically. "This will be the miracle."

I nodded blankly. We both knew that this wasn't the day. This wasn't the miracle cure. And even if it was, we both knew I wouldn't want it. Why should I get the chance to live when he didn't?

I stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

She didn't react. She just looked away.

I left the hotel, nodding at the doorman. He nodded, taking in the tubes in my nostrils and Philip on the ground. He understood, but he didn't say so. He just let me pass.

I was grateful for that. I don't need to hear the words of pity. The pity is visible. I can already see it.

I walked down the street to a little fountain I had seen when we arrived the day before. It was slightly off the beaten path, so it was relatively quiet. There were only three people there: a man cursing at a person over the phone, a homeless person asleep on a bench, and a quiet, pretty blonde girl sitting on the rim of the fountain, staring at nothing.

I sat down next to the girl and hoped that she was too engrossed in whatever it was she was doing to notice me.

"Hey."

Shit.

"Hi," I said back.

"I'm Annabeth, what's your name?"

"Hazel." **(And there it is!)**

Annabeth nodded. "I have a friend named Hazel. She's younger than you, though. And her appearance is completely different."

I stared at her. Why was she telling me this?

"It must seem pretty random, me telling a complete stranger this." She turned to me for the first time, revealing perfect features that made me feel self-conscious and strange gray eyes that seemed to analyze me. "It is random. I just had to get away for a while."

I nodded. I understood the need to get away.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You get it, don't you?"

To my surprise, I found myself nodding. "Yeah, I get it. They're alive, but they don't realize that they're just experiencing a side effect." My face reddened as I realized that maybe she wasn't talking about that. Or worse, she didn't understand what I meant.

To my surprise, she nodded in agreement. "A side effect," she mused. "We're all experiencing a side effect of dying." She looked me in the eye. "That's what you meant, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "That is what I meant."

Annabeth smiled, too. "And I get the feeling you understand it better than most do."

I looked away. This topic. "Yes."

Annabeth laughed bitterly. "Join the club. You aren't the only one who gets it."

"I know," I replied. And I do. I'm not the only one. Augustus understood. Maybe even better than I did. He really got it.

"Let me guess," she said. "You lost someone. Someone really important. And now you think you're going to follow them soon. And that doesn't scare you, because you know you've been dying for a long time. Or you say it doesn't scare you. But you are afraid, at least a little bit. You don't know if there is an elsewhere, an afterlife, an Underworld, whatever it is, waiting for you. You don't know if that person is waiting for you. And you're afraid of the nothingness that will await you if there really is nothing."

I don't respond. I can't. She's summed it up. I didn't even realize it, but it's all true. I don't want to die because what's the point? What if Gus was right to fear oblivion?

Annabeth smiled sadly. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

I stiffened. She knew.

To my surprise, I felt myself nodding. "His name was Augustus."

She nodded. "I see." Then she sighed. "I've lost many friends, but I've been lucky enough to not lose the love of my life. His name is Percy," she explained, "and he would fall into hell with me if it meant I would survive. But it's only a matter of time. We lead a dangerous life. One day he won't be there and I'll die. Or one day I won't be there and he'll die. And I don't think I could live without him." She laughed a little and tear slid down her cheek. "But my Seaweed Brain wouldn't want me to let myself die just because he wasn't there." She turned and locked eyes with me. "I believe in the afterlife. I believe that I would see him again. But I don't think he'd be happy to see me until he knows I've lived life to the fullest."

I thought that over. Then I muttered, "You're right."

"Of course. Wise Girl is always right," said a voice from beside me.

I jumped and turned to see a handsome boy standing there. His pitch black hair was messy, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He too had amazing features and the perfect tan. He was well-muscled and tall, but still lithe and slight. And he had bright green eyes that looked... cracked, somehow. Come to think of it, I'd seen a similar quality in Annabeth's eyes, behind her blinding intelligence.

"Percy," Annabeth said, laughing slightly as she wiped away her tears.

Percy smiled at her. "Don't cry, Annie. I won't leave you."

Even with her eyes wet, Annabeth's glare was still scorching. "Don't call me Annie."

Percy laughed lightly and whispered, "Let's head back, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled a little. "Okay, Seaweed Brain." She turned back to me. "It was nice to meet you, Hazel. See you around."

I smiled at her. "You too, Annabeth. And don't push your luck. I might not be around to be seen."

Annabeth laughed a little. Percy nodded at me. Then, arms around each other, the couple strolled away.

I sat there for another moment before heading back to the hotel.

This wasn't the miracle cure for cancer, but that wasn't any reason to lose hope. Augustus wouldn't want me to lose the will to live just because I'd lost him. Annabeth was right.

Something gave me the feeling that she was right a lot.

**Hehehe... I feel so evil. Not entirely sure why, but I do. Hehehe...**

**How did I do? Did I make her sound right? Huh?**

**If you hate me for putting Hazel Grace in, well, I'm sorry. But I just... The idea just struck me. And I had to do it. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter!**

**SHEBANG! Hehehe... I still feel evil.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	12. Lena Olliver

**Gods, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was at camp and I swear I was suffering from withdrawal. No electronics = no computers = NO FANFICTION = unhappy lulu. A little lesson in equivalency for all you peeps out there who care about the stuff I write. Seriously, though, I love you all! Group hug!**

***Annoying voice in lulu's head: lulu, they can't see you. They can't touch you. No group hugs***

**Me again! Well. That was awkward. Moving on!**

**I'm kinda sick of Secret POVs, so I will give you other stuff. Teacher stuff. ****WHOOPEE!**

**Haha, no. Not whoopee. I am just feeling deeply uninspired. I read some other peeps fanfics, and WOW I feel inadequate. They're all incredible, and I'm... well, I'm not as incredible.**

**But WHATEVER! Enough self-pity, it's boring and sad. Let's get a move on!**

**Oh, right, the dumb ****Disclaimer: ****I hate this. My life is shit sometimes. My life would be less like shit if I owned PJO and HoO and EVERYTHING I LOVE IN THIS WORLD, but alas! It is not to be... to be or not to be... (I don't know and don't even bother asking)**

**Now we may go on.**

**Ms. Lena Olliver**

I try to be a likable teacher. I try to be a sensible teacher. I try to not get mad at my students.

But there are some students that are just IMPOSSIBLE. And one of those students is Candy Waverly.

The girl NEVER STOPS TEXTING! How hard is it to put your phone down? And all of that gossiping! Hmph. Women were not put on this earth to prove stereotypes right!

Another is Grant Abernathy. He never shuts up. Always laughing, always flirting, always being a jerk to kind, innocent girls! The nerve! Sexist pig! Why he even chose my class as his foreign language class is beyond me.

No, I don't like those students. But my best student- my best student BY FAR- is Percy Jackson. **(A/N Haha! Didn't expect THAT, didja?)**

My class was Greek class. I taught the Greek language, and he knew it. Spoke it and wrote it effortlessly. His skill in the language matched mine! Perhaps even surpassed it!

When I asked him how he knew the language, he just said, "My dad's Greek. I learned Greek first and it's easier to write than English for me because I'm dyslexic."

He was a sweet boy, very popular and very handsome. Of course, I speak in a motherly way ONLY. And besides, I don't need men in my life. And I'm too old for him. He's seventeen. I'm twenty-seven.

Anyway, it was my Thursday morning class, and everything seemed to be going normally.

As usual, I started by asking my class a question.

"Γεια τάξη! Πώς εβδομάδα σας μέχρι στιγμής?" I asked. (Translation: Hello class! How has your week been so far?)

I gestured to a student to respond. It happened to be Percy. It was always Percy.

Percy smiled. "Ήταν μεγάλη, κα Olliver! Πήγα στο σινεμά με την κοπέλα μου και η μαμά μου μου τροφοδοτείται μπλε μπισκότα τσιπ σοκολάτας!" (Translation: It was great, Ms. Olliver! I went to the movies with my girlfriend and my mom fed me blue chocolate chip cookies!")

I laughed. "Αυτό είναι υπέροχο, Percy." (Translation: That's wonderful, Percy.") I turned to the class and spoke in English again. "Did anyone understand any of what we just said?"

As usual, everyone shook their heads.

That is, everyone but one girl, who raised her hand.

"Yes?" I asked, doubtful of this girl.

The girl smiled. As she did, I realized that she looked remarkably like me. We had the same hair, the same tan, even the same eyes.

Could it be...?

"Should I summarize it, or do you want it exactly as you said it?"

"Summarize it, please," I said with a smile, trying to make it easier for her, also simultaneously noticing that Percy's head snapped around at the sound of the girl's voice.

She smiled again. "Well, Ms. Olliver, you asked Percy how his week has been so far. He said it was great, he went to the movies with his girlfriend-" and here she smirked mysteriously before continuing- "and his mom fed him blue chocolate chip cookies. Then you said it was wonderful. That's it."

I was speechless. Here was yet another student who showed prowess in the Greek language! With Percy, it was just a suspicion. But now...

The girl stood up. "Actually, I'm not a student. I'm here to escort Percy Jackson to the principal's office."

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

She smiled. "His father would like to see him."

I frowned. "Paul?" Paul was one of my coworkers. He was also Percy's father... or so I thought.

The girl shook her head. "No, Paul is Percy's stepfather. His _real_ father is here to see him."

Stepfather? And the emphasis on "real"...

When I was younger, my father and I lived alone on Long Island. He always told me the stories, the Greek myths and legends. He taught me the language. Then, one day, he sent me away. To a camp. A place where he told me I would be safe.

And I was. I learned all about the myths my father taught me as a child. I had a cabin. I had siblings. I had a home.

Finally, at eighteen, I decided that I needed to go my own way. I said goodbye to all my friends and family... and I left.

I went to college, got my degree, and began teaching. I didn't let my dyslexia get in my way of succeeding. The monsters had other prey to find, better than a daughter of Athena. If they did bother me, I dispatched them. I survived. I taught. It wasn't hard.

Chiron still kept in touch, and he had mentioned the fact that one of my younger half-siblings had saved the world. I had been in Pennsylvania during the Battle of Manhattan. But he had mentioned her. "Annabeth Chase. She and her friends saved the world. And you probably wouldn't approve of her new boyfriend..."

Now, as I gazed at this girl, I asked, in Greek, "Είστε ένας ημίθεος?" (Translation: Are you a demigod?)

The girl froze. Then, when it became clear she wouldn't say anything, I said, "It's okay. I'm one, too."

The girl relaxed slightly. "Ah. I see. Now it makes sense." She looked up at me. "Αθηνά?" (Translation: Athena?) I nodded. "Ah. Thought so. Same here."

I nodded again, smiling at my half-sister. "And Percy?" I added in a barely detectable whisper.

Now she looked uncomfortable. "Um, well... he's my boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She sighed. "Let's talk outside."

I nodded. "Percy, come with me. The rest of you can talk amongst yourselves."

A cheer rose up from the students as they began to converse with one another.

Percy, however, jumped out of his seat and followed us out of the room.

"Annabeth!" he cried happily. _Annabeth? _"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Your dad's here to see you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, then gave me a cautious glance.

Annabeth- so this was the sibling of mine who had saved the world- caught the glance and said, "It's okay, she's my sister."

Percy looked taken aback. Then he said, "Oh. Okay then. Well, why does Poseidon need to see me?"

Poseidon? My mother's sworn enemy? _That _Poseidon?

No wonder Chiron thought I wouldn't approve of my sister's boyfriend.

But this was _Percy _we were talking about. He was a wonderful boy. He wouldn't hurt Annabeth.

I smiled at them. "Well, it's nice that my star student is like me."

Annabeth suddenly snorted. "Star student? Since when?"

Percy glared at her playfully. "I take offense at that!"

"You were meant to."

Percy pouted and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's not keep your dad waiting."

"Whatever, Wise Girl. Bye, Ms. Olliver."

I smiled at Percy. "You're dating my sister, Percy. It's Lena."

He smiled at me. "Bye, Lena. See you soon."

Annabeth grinned. "Bye, Lena. Next time, we'll tell you our story."

I smiled at her. "I know it. You fought in the Battle of Manhattan. You saved the world."

Annabeth smirked. "That's not even half of it. But don't worry, we'll tell you. Come on, Kelp Head."

She took off, an extremely annoyed Percy on her tail yelling, "That's wasn't nice, Owl Head!"

And as they disappeared around a corner, I returned to my class, filled with curiosity at Annabeth's parting statement and excitement at the idea of seeing my sister once again.

**Haha! I liked that! I really enjoyed writing Lena's point of view. I like that she's a demigod who isn't new and didn't already know the full story. Interesting perspective, right?**

**Anywho, I'm done with another chapter! Go me! *applause for me* I am a proud creature... But honestly, this isn't big.**

**So, yeah. Review, my friendlings!**

**SHEBANG! Hehehe... it never gets old.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	13. Lulu, aka ME!

**Wow, I am updating this a lot!**

**So, as you all know, I'm lulu. Sadly, I don't live in the world of demigods, but, just for a second, imagine if I did... *dreamy sigh***

**Okay, that does it! You've all heard of LaLaLand: well, welcome to LuluLand! In this place, my dreams become reality... including the dream of meeting the ever-so-perfect Percabeth!**

**Hahaha! Now, whenever I'm being put into a story, I can just write "LuluLand" at the top and you'll know that I'm being inserted into that world! Ah, the beauty of it... But I digress! Let us begin!**

**Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait. Wait.**

**I brought in some special people to do the ****Disclaimer!**

**Leo: Why am I here?**

**Nico: What he said.**

**lulu: Because I decided you should be here, nitwits!**

**Nico: Excuse me?**

**lulu: *pales* I mean- I- You're here because-**

**Leo: Hey, it's okay, hot stuff! I don't mind being called a nitwit by a pretty lady.**

**lulu: *shivers* ...In my imagination, that line was very different and I was flattered. But now...**

**Nico: I know. It's just awkward.**

**Leo: Hey!**

**lulu: And don't you have Calypso?**

**Leo: *pales* Oh. Well. Crap. Um...**

**lulu: Right. Now, before you go... who owns PJO? (hehehe, rhyme)**

**Nico: Not you.**

**lulu: Exactly! Thank you, Captain Blunt-and-Obvious... Now let's get on with me meeting Percabeth!**

**Leo: What are we, wall-hangings?**

**lulu: Screw you, Valdez.**

**Leo: With pleasure.**

**lulu: You disturb me. I'm leaving.**

**Leo: Wait! *door slams* Damn.**

**Nico: You're an idiot, Valdez. I'm leaving.**

**Leo: Why does everyone do this?!**

**lulu: *disembodied voice* Don't worry. You're actually one of my favorite characters! But remember Calypso! I am NOT messing Caleo up, you got me?**

**Leo: *salutes* Roger that!**

**lulu: NOW we can go! Let's DO this!**

**Lulu**** (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! ...Ahem. Moving on)**

Life is good.

Especially when you're daydreaming about your one and only crush. And if he happens to be fictional... well, that's my business.

"Lulu? Hey, Lulu? Luna? Lulabop? Princess Lulu?"

I finally snapped out of my daze. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked, taking in the mall parking lot that we were in.

Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Wow. You are an idiot sometimes."

I punched him. "Shut up! I zoned out."

Kaleb smirked. "Uh, yeah. I noticed. Kind of hard to miss you drooling all over the-"

He cut himself off as I glared at him. "Kaleb Delos, I am going to kill you."

His face paled considerably. "Right. Yeah. Uh-huh. Shutting up."

Kaleb was one of my best friends. He had brown eyes, deeply tanned skin, and curly black hair. His most defining feature, however, was his evil smile-smirk that meant he was planning to put worms in the place of your straw. I hated him in the way everyone hates their best friends. It was a hate bordering on... well, whatever it was bordering on.

I heard a soft snicker beside me and turned to see Ashlyn, one of my good friends, giggling at me. She seemed to think she knew what that hate was bordering on.

"What's with you?" I asked bluntly.

Ashlyn fought to keep her face straight, but a small smirk remained. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you two are always fighting! Why don't you just kiss and make up?"

I gasped and, to my horror, felt my face heating up. "Shut up!"

Kaleb, to his credit, rolled his eyes. "There's nothing going on, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn pouted. "Well there should be! The sexual tension between you two is KILLING ME!"

And there she went, making everything Into A Production, as Mclean Sweet would say. Sarah Dessen is just... wow.

"Hey guys, she's gone again!" I heard Kaleb mutter, followed by the snickers of Ashlyn, Laurel, Jennifer, Gracie, Mia, Jacob, Eli, and Will.

I quickly glared at him. "I'm not 'gone!' I can still hear you, you know!"

Will snorted. "I'm sure you can, Sunshine." Will did that a lot, making references to the sun. It only helped what I called his "son of Apollo" image. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build, great archer, honey-tongued with the ladies... totally Apollo.

Yep. Greek geek freak... and proud of it!

And a Percy Jackson freak. But more on that later.

I turned to Will and said with a growl, "I'm not your Sunshine, Solace." Then I smiled. "You have a name from Percy Jackson."

Will groaned. I always brought this up: his name, Will Solace, is the same name as the head of the Apollo cabin in the Heroes of Olympus, after Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew died. I never stopped bugging him about it. I have a reputation to uphold!

"Will you let that _go_?" he muttered sullenly.

"I don't know, Will," I said with a fair amount of superiority. "Will I?"

Now everyone was laughing at Will, who muttered something about turning the tables, and then something about... crows? That part was jumbled, like he was speaking through a voice modulator that wasn't working properly.

Huh. A voice modulator. I could use one of those... GAH! Moving on... Stupid ADHD...

"What was that?" I asked pointedly.

Will looked surprised, then smirked.

When he spoke, though, his voice sounded... different.

"_I told you to go to the crows, Lulu,_" he said, speaking through the smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and found myself responding, my voice sounding just as strange.

"_I get the feeling that that's a pretty bad insult. Rude!_" I said in a huff.

Will looked stunned. For that matter, everyone looked stunned, but none more so than Kaleb, Laurel, Mia, and Will.

Eli, always the coolheaded one, whispered breathily, "Will just spoke in a different language... and you responded!"

Jennifer and Gracie looked thoroughly freaked out. Jacob was clenching his teeth uncontrollably. Even Eli looked uneasy.

Then, a laughing boy ran into us at high speed.

He ploughed into Kaleb and knocked him down so fast that it seemed like my annoying, somewhat attractive friend was replaced with a gorgeous boy with black hair.

"Hey, what's up people!" he said, laughter evident in a voice smoother than water. His beautiful green eyes swirled like the seas. His black hair was messy in an amazing just-took-a-walk-on-the-beach/bedhead style. He was muscular but lean, like a swimmer, or... a fencer. Wait, where'd that come from?

Hang on. Sea green eyes, messy black hair, tanned, muscular... swimming... fencing...

My eyes widened. "No way. Percy Jackson?"

The boy froze.

Before he could explain himself, I squealed. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes YES! I knew it! I knew it was real, it was too awesome to be fake, YES! Wait, where's Annabeth? I wanna see Percabeth! Am I a demi- OW!"

The "OW!" was due to Kaleb kicking me in the shin from where he lay on the ground.

"What the hell, Kaleb?!" I shouted, about to explode.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, there!" Percy cried, holding me back. As soon as I calmed down, he turned to Kaleb. "Feisty one, eh?"

Kaleb shrugged, then grinned. I, on the other hand, scowled.

"How dare you make that assumption! You may be Percy Jackson, you may be gorgeous, you may be the only book character I ever had a crush on, but you have no right to say such a thing!"

I would have said more, but I felt someone press my neck and hit a pressure point.

As I fell, I noticed that only one girl was paying us any attention. A girl with pale skin, caramel-colored hair with purple streaks, bright blue eyes, and funny linen pajama clothes paired with combat boots. She couldn't have been older than fourteen. She raised an eyebrow at me.

With my last bit of strength, I raised an eyebrow back and stuck out my tongue.

Her visibly surprised and grudgingly impressed face was everywhere in my dreams, as was Percabeth.

_ #$%^&*!_

When I awoke, I was not by the mall. I was not at school. I wasn't even at home.

I was on a soft bed in a room filled with other such beds, being spoon-fed something that tasted like my favorite food: raw cabbage. (Don't judge! It's rude)

A boy whispered, "Gods, you are an idiot sometimes."

"Kaleb?" I murmured, and sure enough, Kaleb was sitting by my bedside, feeding me the cabbage pudding that still tasted perfectly fresh, that still had that crunch somehow.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, flashing me a smile. A real smile. Huh. Hadn't seen one of those in ages. He was usually being too sarcastic and snarky to really smile.

Then two other people entered the room and my heart froze in it's tracks, then began skipping around so happily I thought it would burst out of my chest and run over to hug the two newcomers. (Hey, I embrace my weirdness, judgers be damned)

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"Oh my gods, so the gods are real?" I said quickly before they could speak. Before they could even open their mouths, really.

They looked taken aback. Then Annabeth spoke, her voice clear and elegant as she said, "Yes."

"I knew it!" I said, almost crowing with delight. "So who's my godly parent?"

Percy winced. "I'm gonna leave... it's too complicated."

"For your kelp brains," I added helpfully.

Percy scowled. Annabeth, on the other hand, hinted at a smile.

Percy stuck up his chin. "I suggest having a little decorum around your half-brother."

"Who, Kaleb?" I asked, ignoring the slight shiver of horror at the thought of Kaleb being my brother.

"No, me!" Percy said petulantly.

My mouth dropped open. Then...

"_YES!_"

Percy covered his ears and pouted at me, but Annabeth just smirked.

"I can't believe it! Actually, never mind, I can, but OH MY GODS MY DAD IS POSEIDON I'm just so excited! I need to scream! AAAAHHHH! Slightly better, but not much. Wow. Wow. Wow!"

Annabeth laughed and said, "That's not all. Your mother is descended, on her mother's side, from Aphrodite. On her father's side, from Athena."

I closed my mouth. Then I said pointedly to my new brother (EEEEP!), "That wasn't all that complicated."

Percy groaned. "Now I have more than just a Wise Girl for a girlfriend; I have a Wise Girl for a sister!"

I rolled my eyes. "How do you stand him?" I asked Annabeth.

She laughed. "You'll get used to it. Oh, and you still need to meet Tyson!"

My eyes widened. "Awesome! When do I meet him?"

"His break is this weekend, he'll come by then," Percy said.

I smiled, then frowned. Percy Jackson was my brother. He was also... the only book character I ever had a crush on.

I blushed, then rolled my eyes at my incestuous thoughts. How young and deluded I was.

I turned to Kaleb, who was smiling at me nervously.

"Who's your parent?" I asked curiously.

Kaleb blushed. "Uh, Hermes. He's my dad. He's not big like your dad, but he's... well, he's my dad. Jack-of-all-trades. Nice guy, you know?"

Percy smiled. "Hermes is great. Cool guy."

Kaleb grinned happily.

I held up my hands. "Whoa. Wait. Waitwaitwait. Wait."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"So my friend Will... was THE Will Solace?"

They all nodded.

"And Laurel and Mia are demigods too?"

They nodded again.

"Laurel is a daughter of Demeter and Mia is a daughter of Zeus," Kaleb said.

I blinked. "Wow. Mia is pretty powerful."

Percy laughed. "Yep." Then, with a not-so-sneaky glance at Kaleb and I, he said, "Annabeth and I have a sword fighting class in five minutes. We need to go get ready, so..."

With a wink in our direction and a little wave, Percy left. Annabeth followed after saying, "Wow, he actually noticed. He's usually so oblivious..." Then she too left.

Now it was just me and Kaleb.

After a short awkward silence, Kaleb cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, I have to, uh..." He trailed off, looking uncertain.

I grinned. "Help me up?"

He hesitated, then obliged.

I stood, but tripped and ended up falling into his arms.

I righted myself and laughed when I saw how hard he was blushing.

Maybe everybody was right. Maybe Kaleb and I were meant for each other.

My all-encompassing crush on Percy Jackson was, after all, just a crush on a book character. But a crush on a real person? Of course not. Especially not my brother.

But Kaleb... well, that was a different story.

I gave Kaleb a soft smile. "You, me, the canoe lake tomorrow. You will explain all of this to me PROPERLY, you understand?"

Kaleb nodded, looking slightly unnerved.

I sent him a smirk. "And you better bring food."

He nodded, then smirked as well. He knew this side of me. He was used to this side of me.

But he didn't know my demigod side.

I could already feel the evil grin growing on my face as I plotted how to best unbalance my (hopefully) future boyfriend.

Life is good.

**Hehehehe... I liked this chapter very very VERY much!**

**Well, naturally.**

**That thing with Kaleb... Heh, that actually happened. Kind of. Fifth grade, my best friend Kaleb... everyone said he had a crush on me, and I might have had a crush on him... not that I'd ever tell them. Or him. Gods, that would be awkward.**

**Yeah... In real life, we would never have ended up together. But in my imagination... Well, a girl can dream.**

**So review, please! Follow and Favorite! RFF!**

**Please. It really makes me happy.**

**Gods, this was a long chapter... Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	14. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Just a thought: has anyone ever wondered what Rachel thought when she first met Percy? Has anyone ever wondered why she was at the Hoover Dam in the first place?**

**Well, I have. And I think I have a good idea... let's see if it works out!**

**Disclaimer:**** ...Not mine, as the word "disclaimer" seems to imply.**

**Before we begin, I'd like to say something to wisegirl302. I understand that my use of the word SHEBANG might be getting old. I'm sorry. I will put in other words to suit your wishes... hehehe, not. If I want to write SHEBANG, I will write SHEBANG. However, I will take the fact that it does get boring under consideration.**

**That was random. Let's move on, shall we?**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

It was a surprisingly normal day at the Hoover Dam. The sky was blue, the crowds were large...

And I, naturally, was miserable.

You might be thinking, _But you're at the Hoover Dam! It's a famous landmark! Aren't you happy that you're there?_

Don't get me wrong. I was glad to be there.

I just didn't want to have to be there with my parents.

It wasn't really their fault that they were so insufferable. They just didn't understand why their daughter of such high breeding acted the way I did. Rebellious. Different. They thought that I could be spoiled into compliance, so they took me to cool landmarks such as the Hoover Dam. This was just one stop on our tour, which included Mount Rushmore, the Grand Canyon, the Hollywood sign, etc. Cool places, lame company.

So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Just a normal day...

And I had a cold. Ugh.

So there I was, just walking along, when I noticed a boy around my age. He was cute, with black hair, tanned skin, a lean figure, and what I thought were green eyes. Like mine, but with a bit more blue, like the raging seas. He was tensed, like he was waiting for something to go wrong.

I was about to ask him what's wrong when I sneezed.

In one smooth motion, the boy produced a sword from out of nowhere and swung it at me!

I yelped (how embarrassing) and dropped my tissue, but the blade just passed right through me like I wasn't there!

"Oh my god. Do you always try to kill people when they blow their nose?" I cried.

He looked surprised, then said, "You're mortal!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

Now it was the boy's turn to look confused. "I didn't—Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

I rolled my eyes. This was one slow dude. Brain-wise, of course, cuz his reflexes were AMAZING. "Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world."

Sounds weird, huh? Yeah, I say stuff like that all the time.

"And why didn't it hurt me?" I continued. "I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you?" Then I noticed the yellow fur around his neck. "And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"

The boy looked utterly lost. Can't blame him; I do have that effect on people. He glanced at his lion skin (that was most certainly lion skin), then seemed to come to a conclusion.

With a look of utmost concentration, he held up a hand, snapped, and said, "You don't see a sword. It's just a ballpoint pen."

The sword was still a sword.

I gave the boy a look that clearly said that I thought he was nuts. "Um… no. It's a sword, weirdo."

"Who _are_ you?" he demanded.

I huffed. Not many people ask me that question. Usually they know who I am because of my parents. This weirdo needed to be taught a lesson. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

The boy's eyes widened in horror. "No! I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

I raised an eyebrow. "In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both," he replied.

Then I noticed something behind him.

Unless I was mistaken, those were... were...

Skeletons.

"Bathroom!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

Luckily, he complied.

Long story short, I saved his life with my fast-talk.

He repaid me by running away while he was saying his name.

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?" I called after his retreating form.

Of course, it probably wasn't his real name, but hey! Gotta make a good impression. Or just an impression, period. And I doubt he forgot that moment. Like, ever. Like I said, I tend to have that effect on people. It's hard to forget the fiery redhead with a cold who saved your life.

Not that I would know. I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing it. My victims, on the other hand... well, just ask them.

Or you could ask me. Funny thing is, I've always been able to feel what they must have felt. Confusion. Bewilderment. Maybe fear or concern. All you have to do is ask me and I know. Don't ask me how, though. I won't be able to answer that question.

But whenever someone asks me a question, I feel something inside me, fighting to come out and answer the question. It's always been there. It's just been hard to notice, easy to ignore.

I only ever really started noticing when Percy collided with me.

Needless to say, he turned a boring visit with lame company into something... different. I have my effect and he has his. I can stun people with my words; he can change lives by allowing others to see part of his world.

I've always seen it, just never realized it. Now I know. Now I know everything. But don't ask! There are some questions no one need the answers to.

Trust me.

**BOOM!**

**I know, I know. Not my best work. But I liked how it ended.**

**Sorry that a lot of these are more "Meet Percy" than "Meet Percabeth." But don't worry! The next one is DEFINITELY a person meeting Percabeth... another redhead, too... a bitchy redhead... oh, yes. Bet you can guess who it is. But I won't tell! Besides, you probably already know.**

**So, um, yeah.**

**SHEBANG!...?**

**I don't know anymore.**

**First day of school today, yeah! I made it! Woohoo!**

**Hope everyone else who had to deal with school made it out alive!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	15. Nancy Bobofit OH MY GODS

**Eeep! I'm so happy!**

**Okay, so somebody reviewed about something other than the story. What was it? CASTLE! Ohmygods I love Castle! CASKETT! Percabeth is my OTP, but Caskett is right up there.**

**Anyway, this person said that they were rewatching the third season of Castle when they saw my pic and they FREAKED OUT.**

**Listen up, peeps! If you don't watch Castle, YOU MUST WATCH CASTLE. If you do watch Castle, YAY!**

**Ahem. Okay, off topic. Now it's time for STORY TIME!**

***audience squeals and giggles while applauding. kind of like children***

**Yep. So let's read the**

**Disclaimer:**** first! I don't own Castle ^ or PJO. :( Sadly.**

**Now, let's read this story!**

**Warning: If you are are twelve or younger, DON'T READ THIS. I'm not kidding. It will destroy your innocence. So don't even skim it.**

**Nancy Bobofit (OHHHHH yes)  
**

Someone up there is smiling down on me, because this is shaping up to be the best day _ever_.

First, I'm going to a new school. I LOVE new schools. I always rule my school, but I adore a challenge. And new schools are challenges. They involve taking down the old tyrants and becoming the new ruler. Collecting a crew of admirers and finding a few boys to play with is another fun bit.

Another thing: my total bitch of a stepmother is out of my life. I finally got my dad mad at her for acting like queen of the household. That's _my_ role, you gold-digging bitch-whore.

Finally, my old "friend" Brie got dumped by the boy she stole from me. Chris should have known better than to leave me for her. Puh-_lease_. What a slut.

So, yeah. Great day.

It was the morning of my first day. I had taken great care in choosing my outfit; not too slutty, not too preppy, not too contrived. A perfect balance.

Basically, I wore a white tank-top and a floaty blue cardigan with distressed jeans and matching blue flats. My bag was a large white shoulder bag with silver buckles. My awful, frizzy red hair had been straightened to perfection. My freckles were covered up. My lips were a nude shade. I looked gorgeous.

When I got dropped off, I felt everyone staring at my beautiful car. I grinned. My chauffeur, Jorge (pronounced hor-hey), waved at me. I waved back. Jorge was a great guy. Handsome, too. And only four years older than me... But there were other boys out there who were _much_ more interesting than my driver.

I ran inside and headed to the office, following the signs and the map in my hand.

When I got there, I found a effortlessly gorgeous young woman with black hair typing away at the computer. I cleared my throat.

As she looked up, I realized that her eyes were... weird. They wouldn't stop shifting colors.

I shook off my bewilderment and put on an innocent smile. "Hi, I'm Nancy and this is my first day here."

The woman smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Nancy. Welcome to Goode." The woman rifled through her filing cabinet before pulling out a few pieces of paper. "This is your schedule, as well as a few other bits and bobs. Show them to your teachers and you'll be fine, sweetie."

I smiled at her. How easy it was to wrap her around my finger. "Thank you, Ms.-"

"Amour," she said, interrupting me. "It's Amour. Dite **(A/N: it's pronounced DIE-tea)** Amour, actually." Her teeth were perfect as she smiled.

I smiled sweetly back at her. "Thank you, Ms. Amour."

As I was about to leave, Ms. Amour added, "Oh! And I asked for one of our best students to show you around. She's wonderful! Her name is Annabeth. Just wait outside for her."

I smiled and nodded. Then I waited.

Presumably, I was waiting for some nerdy girl in oversized glasses and too-big clothes.

That's most certainly _not_ what I got.

A blonde approached me. I was instantly jealous. She had perfect honey blonde hair that curled in an elegantly natural way, so unlike my horrid morning frizz. Her skin was tanned to perfection. She was toned, like she exercised a lot. Her figure was _amazing_, long legs tucked into snowy white jean shorts, perfect torso being shown off in a loose-but-not-too-loose grey tank top with an owl on the front. Purple Converse decorated her feet. And her eyes were gray. Dark, stormy, calculating gray. Somehow it completed her look. I was intimidated._  
_

But I couldn't let this girl win. I _would_ be the queen of Goode High.

I stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Nancy. I'm waiting for a girl named Annabeth, do you know where she is?"

The girl smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "That's me."

I froze. This was not some nerdy girl. This was a gorgeous girl. And apparently a smart girl.

I narrowed my eyes. Competition already? Oh, I was going to LOVE this school.

I grabbed her hand. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth! Ms. Amour told me you could show me around?"

Annabeth nodded, still smiling in that friendly but detached way. Almost suspicious, like she didn't think she could trust me.

She was right, of course. No one can trust me.

But she didn't have to know that.

_** #$%^&*!**_

I saw the hottest guy in the world in English class.

He was sitting in the back next to another boy, but I hardly remember what the boy looked like. All I saw were green eyes and black hair and perfect features and muscles and lips, ohmygod those lips...

I shook myself before I could start drooling. That would never do. Nancy Bobofit doesn't drool at guys!

Guys drool at Nancy!

I vowed to make him mine as soon as possible.

Then Annabeth stood up and walked over to the boy of my dreams.

And she kissed him.

And that's when my mind exploded.

No.

Annabeth was gorgeous. Next to her, I was just pretty. Passable.

How the hell would I get him?

But a girl is nothing without a mind for getting guys.

I began to form a strategy.

First, find a group of girls who idolize me.

Second, apply to a man's most basic nature; attraction to the other sex's body. In other words, dress minimally.

Third, get rid of Annabeth. And to think I was actually considering letting her be a part of my group! She is so passe. Like my stepmothers. And like my stepmothers, she needs to be thrown out with the rest of yesterday's trash.

_** #$%^&*!**_

It was lunch. So far, I had managed to collect twelve girls with my humor, my charm, and, of course, name-dropping.

It wasn't hard. My father was a billionaire. I had met plenty of big names.

"Yeah, so Taylor and I- Taylor Swift, not Taylor Lautner, I saw him before that- went out and met with them, but they were, like, so totally BO-RING!"

"Selena? Oh, we hang out every other Sunday. It's our thing."

"Josh Hutcherson came to my house the other day! He said Jen couldn't make it, I was _devastated_."

Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a bit, but who would know?

I had been avoiding Annabeth- oh, sorry, Anna_bitch_. What was she playing at, trying to be with my one and only?

Who, by the way, was named Percy. He also had a fan club. The president was Candy Waverly, the queen bee at Goode. Ugh, what a _bitch_. She wears green contacts so she can look just like Percy. Talk about desperate!

And, to top it off, she dresses all wrong. She wears printed halter tops and white leggings with flip-flops, or sundresses and sandals, or a bathing suit under a see-through T-shirt and jeans shorts with flip-flops. Beach clothes! Ridiculous.

The way to men is through their eyes. They're lusty, perverted creatures. If you've got it, flaunt it. The men will come to you.

So, anyway, I was hanging out with my girls when Candy Waverly flounces over. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder, she turns to face me.

"Hey, Nanny, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Nancy, Candace."

She shot me a glare. "Candy."

"Sure, whatever."

Candy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to..."

She trailed off, glaring at one of my girls.

Amber- or was it Amy? Oh, right, it _was_ Amber- glared back.

Amber had pretty light brown eyes, almost an amber color (hence her name), as well as lovely blonde curls that stood out against her tanned skin.

"What is it, _Candace_?" she asked snootily._  
_

"Watch it, Marksman," Candy said menacingly.

Amber snorted. "Just get on with it."

Candy narrowed her eyes. "I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to sit with us, Nancy, but now that I know what kind of people you hang out with..."

I glared at her. "They're better than the likes of you, _Candace_," I said venomously.

Candy turned red and sent me the look of death before flouncing away.

Just then, I noticed that everyone had been staring at our showdown. Including Percy. And Annabitch.

I met Percy's eyes. He paled and looked away.

I made him nervous!

Then I noticed that the amount of people at my table were growing. Candy's "friends" were getting up, leaving her and joining the new queen. Only two remained; a pale, washed-out girl named Kimberly and a pretty brunette named Brianna or something like that.

I grinned. I was the queen now.

Now for the next item on my agenda; Percy.

_** #$%^&*!**_

At home, my sister, Nina, started freaking out about my new boy.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

I smiled. Nina was four years younger than me and she idolized me. "He's the cutest of the cute."

Nina sighed dreamily, brushing her unnaturally red, straight hair (an imitation of mine) over her shoulder. "That's so awesome! I want to meet him when you guys get together."

I smirked. "Of course, Nina. We'll get together."

After all, we always do.

_** #$%^&*!**_

The next day, I left the house in an outfit made to seduce. Black lace push up bra, showing off my already large chest (hey, it's a gift), paired with a nice loose red crop top, showing off my flat stomach. Then there were the super-short ripped jean shorts and the stiletto heels (I was still shorter than him).

I walked into school feeling powerful and in control. Because I was. This was just like every other school, just with a better, more interesting boy toy.

I walked up to Percy. His locker was only ten from mine.

"Hey Percy," I purred seductively.

He glanced up. Horror flashed across his face.

"Nancy Bobofit." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I raised an eyebrow. "At your service," I replied, letting my voice maintain that seductive lilt.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm Percy Jackson."

I laughed, placing a hand on his arm. "I know that, silly!"

His eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing.

I felt... confused. Why was he laughing?

"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. "It's just that I can't believe you don't remember!"

I pouted. "What am I supposed to be remembering, Percy?"

Percy stared at me, the laughter fading off his face. "Wow. You really don't remember."

Then that hateful voice appeared. "Hey, what's going- Nancy?"

It was Annabitch.

I forced myself to smile at her. "Yes, Annabeth?"

She scowled. "I'd like to know what you're doing draped all over my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "What, is he your property now?"

A crowd had gathered. My groupies- oh, sorry, "friends"- were mouthing words of encouragement in the back.

Percy smirked. "Um, no. But I wouldn't mind being her property."

I stared at him in shock. "Why are you taking her side?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "She's my girlfriend. You haven't changed at all, Nancy. Still dumb as a doorknob."

I felt myself flushing. "How could you say that?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You may have forgotten, but I haven't." His glare intensified. "Sixth grade."

And I remembered. A scrawny- kind of cute, but scrawny- kid named Percy Jackson. The dyslexic boy. The ADHD boy. The one whose school life was a living hell thanks to me.

I gasped. "No way. That was _you_?"

Percy laughed coldly. "Yep."

I paled and backed away.

Annabitch took the opportunity to go to Percy's side. He draped an arm over her shoulder.

I glared at the both of them. Then, to Percy, I declared, "You will be mine, Percy Jackson. Sixth grade is sixth grade. I'm past that now. And I want you."

Annabitch rolled her eyes. "Gods, you're dense! He hates your guts, Bobofit. Dressing like a whore won't make him hate you any less."

Shock was the only thing I could feel.

Then I heard the snickers coming from my so-called "friends."

"Annabeth sure showed Nancy."

"Yeah, totally."

"I think I'm gonna dye my hair blonde."

"Me, too! I was going to dye it red, but red is so passe now."

I could feel the tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

Shaking them away, I glared at the crowd, at the bitches in the back, but mostly at the bitch in the front, holding my soon-to-be boyfriend.

"I won't give up, bitches," I declared.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Percy grinned at her. "Gods, I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I ran away before they could kiss, tears blurring my vision.

_** #$%^&*!**_

A few days later, Nina came home from a shopping trip with her friends. Her hair was honey blonde and curly, so unlike the straight red it once was.

"Hey, Nancy, do you like my new hair? There's this girl at the mall who is really nice. I dyed my hair to look like hers. She is my idol!"

I scowled at her. _I_ was supposed to be her idol.

"Her name is Annabeth!"

I barely managed not to strangle her by running to my room and slamming my door.

_** #$%^&*!**_

The next day, I decided to transfer out of Goode. This was a terrible school for me. Annabeth's groupies- _my_ old groupies- wandered the school in packs, always trying to become Annabeth's new best friend, but she was having none of it. She rejected them every time.

Percy and Annabeth were still together, despite my greatest efforts to drive them apart. And he had taken to avoiding me.

But the icing on the cake was when I heard the gorgeous secretary, Dite Amour (who was actually the French teacher), commenting on how "that redheaded girl, Mancy or something, thought she could break up Percabeth. Puh-_lease_! They sure showed _her_."

That's when I had to leave.

Who knew? Maybe I'd have better luck at my next school.

**YES! I've been planning this for a VERY long time, and at long last, my carefully concocted schemes have come to fruition! Glorious day! Blessed day!**

**I am a very strange person, but if you judge, you die.**

**...**

**Just kidding! I'll only maim you. Maybe. If you're lucky.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE QUEEN! Or the princess.**

**So, yeah, RFF and all that sparkly stuff that makes me happy.**

**The word of the day is STEREOTACTIC!**

**Look it up, I'm lazy.**

**So that's it. For now.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	16. Jake from State Farm (with a twist!)

**Hiya peoples!**

**So I'm back, I guess...?**

**Oh, you guys know last chapter? And the one before that? Well, Shinny Star helped me come up with those. I forgot to credit her before, so I'm crediting her now! (You reading this, Shinny? I hope so)**

**And now, we have something SO INCREDIBLY COOL that I hope you'll love! Credit goes to Amethystgirly for helping come up with it!**

**But first, we have to go through the torture known as the Disclaimer: Seriously, I hate this stupid thing. But whatever! I don't own PJO. Or State Farm.**

**Why must I say that I don't own State Farm? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Gay Jake From State Farm (Oh yes. Yes I did. And he's gay. READ!)  
**

"Of course! You can insure your house, your car..."

It was the middle of the night. Too late for this sort of call? Of course not! Insurance is like a superhero; it never sleeps. Therefore, neither do I.

Hi. I'm Jake From State Farm. I'm sure many of you have heard of me. I'm quite famous in the insurance business.

But here's something I bet you don't know about me: I'm gay.

I know what you're thinking: "OH MY GOD HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW?"

Well, it's not like I was keeping it a secret. I just never really told anybody. It's not my fault that no one is perceptive.

Anyway, I mostly get calls from men. Very few are single. The few that are never really mention it. I just _know_, usually.

I was talking to a new client. A guy named Percy Jackson.

I am good at telling what people look like by their voices. It's a good talent to have when all you do is make phone calls all day.

"Thanks for your help, Jake."

Man, he was hot. A deep voice. A playful voice. He was a powerful person, the alpha in any relationship.

I could pretty much guess how he looked. Messy hair, perfect features, tall figure, fit. He was gorgeous.

I couldn't tell what color his hair or eyes were. I was guessing blonde and blue-eyed. That was my type. I'd be okay with anything else, though, as long as he was sexy as hell.

"So are you good with that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from being overly suggestive, but it was hard. He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, or a wife, or a lover, or whatever. I desperately wanted him to be single.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I just hope she'll be okay with it."

My heart sank. "She?"

"My fiancee, Annabeth."

Okay. Well. Shit.

GODDAMNIT WHY UGH SO UNFAIR HE'S SO HOT WHY IS HE STRAIGHT WHY WHY WHY WHY-

"Jake? Uh, Jake? You there?"

Oh, right. This was a phone call.

"I'm here, Percy."

Fiancee. Not wife, not yet. And even though I'd never seen him, I wanted him. _Badly_.

"Good. So is that everything?"

No! He couldn't hang up! Not yet!

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. I enjoyed talking to you, so maybe we could talk in a less professional but impersonal setting."

Yes! Not too desperate, perfectly casual, perfectly normal, perfect!

"Sure, why not?"

YES!

"Great, so how about-"

"Seaweed Brain, get off the line."

What? That was a girl's voice, right?

"Oh, hey Wise Girl. I didn't know you were on the line. This is-"

"I know who he is, Percy. Get off the line."

Percy laughed. "Okay then, Annabeth." _Beeep_.

Annabeth? The fiancee?

Oh crap-balls.

"Okay, first off, stop hitting on my fiance. Trust me, he's not interested."

Dang. This chick would be incredibly hot for straight guys. Curvy but fit, with long curly hair and perfect features.

And she totally got me. Right on the nose.

"Second off, I know you're guessing what we look like."

Oh my god. How did she know?

"For your information, Percy's hair is black. His eyes are a bright sea green. My hair is blonde. My eyes are gray. You probably know the rest from your estimations."

Why was she telling me this? Not to mention that she was right.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, I'm telling you this because I know you won't be coming near us any time soon. Am I right?"

I swallowed. It wasn't a threat, per say... and yet, at the same time, it was obviously threatening.

I don't like being threatened, no matter how much I may or may not deserve it.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to-"

"Don't I, though? Me and my fiance don't want you coming near us."

"Don't speak for him!"

"Trust me, when I tell him what was going on, he'll agree. I can't believe he didn't realize you were flirting! Then again, he is incredibly obtuse, so I guess I'm not surprised. I can't believe it, but I'm not surprised."

Damn it. She got me. I won't be able to break them up now.

"Listen, I'm sorry I shot you down so hard. It's just that it's probably better for you to hear it from me rather than from him." She paused. "He'd be nice about it and all, but that fact remains that he would never leave me. So... I'm sorry. But it's pointless to try. I've lost count of how many people have tried to break us apart, but no one has succeeded yet, and I'm not about to let them start."

I blinked. Wow. What a heartfelt apology. And excellent reasoning.

I sighed. "Okay. Tell Percy I cancelled our date."

I practically could hear Annabeth's scowl. "Meeting."

I swallowed. Even over the phone she sounded scary. "Right. Meeting."

I felt her relax, felt her breathing slow again. "Good. Okay. So are we set up for insurance."

Huh? Oh right! I am an insurance guy, after all.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, Percy set everything up."

"Thank the gods," she murmured. Gods? "I'm glad he didn't mess it up somehow."

I frowned. "How could he mess it up?"

She was smirking now. I could sense it. "Trust me. Seaweed Brain always manages to mess things up."

Then she hung up, leaving me with the annoying, never-ending _beep_ of the phone and my thoughts.

What were those thoughts, you ask?

Simple. After all, there was really only one:

_What a strange couple_.

**YAY! Oh my gods, I _loved_ this chapter SO MUCH! It was so fun to write! GJFSF is such a fun character. And I like threatening, protective Annabeth. Oh, and clueless Percy! Three cheers for clueless Percy!**

***everyone hip hip hoorays***

**Yeah, Percy can be so _obtuse_. Hehehe... LOVE that word!**

**So yeah, RFF, ma peeps!**

**And speaking of words...**

**The word of the day is ALEATORY! Weird, huh? Look it up, please. I'm too lazy to bother writing the definition.**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL! *blows air kisses***

**Love ya! lulu**


	17. Dr Baxter

**Okay! Hi, peeps!**

**An apology to CJM86 for not using your idea immediately, because it is SO GOOD and it deserves to be heard. So read on, my friends!**

**But not before reading the ****Disclaimer:**** which clearly states that I do not own PJO! Or this idea, which belongs to CJM86.**

**NOW you may read, if you please.**

**Dr. Baxter's POV**

Children can be angels. I should know; I've met a hundred angels. Perfect little children who are obedient and sweet and wonderful.

But for every angel there are ten devils, for that is the nature of the world. It gives little goodness and heaps on the bad.

Most devils are ones that I am able to take care of quickly. I whip them into shape. They don't become angels, but I try to rid them of their devilish natures and at least make them acceptable for proper society.

But there are those who refuse to conform to my ideals. They are few, but they embody my struggles over the years. I hate them with every fiber of my being, because they make what should have been a rewarding job very demanding.

Two such children were Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase.

From the moment I saw Thalia Grace, I knew she would be trouble. Fifteen or so and simply bursting with rude remarks and snide comments. Not to mention how utterly intolerable her clothing was! Call me old-fashioned, but it is simply unacceptable for a young lady to prance around in leather jackets and T-shirts sporting swear words and illustrating violence! She was a girl, not some wannabe male rock star!

Annabeth Chase, at first glance, was an angel. Blonde curls, tanned skin, a sweet smile. Everything a child should be.

Besides those damn eyes. Her gray eyes always look like they're sizing you up, like she's planning to take you down. She was too smart, always knowing the answer to every question you could possibly think of, winning arguments before they're even started, and being smug and snotty about it!

Between the two of them, my life was incredibly hard. Being a social worker was never a picnic to begin with, but they made it an absolute nightmare!

Then, one day, they were gone. Disappeared. Never to return. I certainly didn't expect to see them again.

And if I threw a party in my office that night... Well, that was my business.

_ #$%^&*!_

Of course, I just had to see her again.

I was in a coffee shop. A quaint little place, frequented by civilized adults, not screaming toddlers or whining children or immodest teenagers.

I ordered my usual- coffee, black (like my soul, often enough)- and sat down at my usual seat. Ah, the comfort of routine.

Next to my table sat a young woman with blonde curls. She couldn't have been much older than nineteen, yet she was dressed modestly and sensibly in a white, flowy blouse and skinny- but not skintight- jeans. Worn sneakers adorned her feet and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Modest and sensible. I approved.

This was the kind of girl who would have been an ange-

Wait. Her eyes.

The young lady had just looked up, and her eyes...

They were gray. Dark, storm cloud gray. An intense gray. An analyzing gray.

Annabeth Chase's gray.

This modestly dressed young woman was Annabeth Chase, the annoying know-it-all who made my life miserable?

Then a man walked over and sat next to her.

He, too, was modestly dressed, wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans, and blue Converse.

Normally, I would have approved of this black-haired youth, but it was my policy not to approve of anyone if they were social with the devils of my past.

"Hey, Wise Girl," the man said smoothly.

Annabeth frowned. "Don't call me that, Perseus."

Perseus? Sounds Grecian...

This Perseus fellow pouted. "Don't call me Perseus, Annie. It's Percy."

Percy, eh?

And the Annabeth Chase I knew never allowed anyone to call her Annie. Yet another one of her unfavorable qualities.

Sure enough, Annabeth scowled. "Don't call me Annie, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes- which I suddenly noticed were a very odd shade of bright green- and said, "Let's just stop with the name game, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, smiling an angel's smile. Deception! "Agreed."

Percy grinned and slid into the seat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "So, how would a fella get a coffee in this joint?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "By going up to the counter and ordering, Kelp Face."

Percy ruffled her hair and laughed. "No need to get touchy, Owl Head."

Annabeth aimed a punch at his side. Percy dodged and got up, laughing on his way to the counter.

Annabeth humphed before turning back to the table.

Moments later, Percy returned, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Two creams and six sugars for me, one cream and three sugars for you," Percy said, handing her a steaming cup.

Annabeth smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Percy," she said, sipping the coffee gratefully.

Percy grinned. "Anything for you, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth scowled. "Quit it with your jokes, Mr. Jackson." Percy Jackson? I'd heard that name somewhere before...

Percy looked shocked. "I'm not joking!"

Annabeth smirked. "Sure, Percy," she said airily.

Percy harrumphed and turned away.

Annabeth giggled and kissed his cheek.

Wait, what?

Percy scowled, but another kiss and he softened.

On the third kiss, he turned and captured her lips with his own.

I jumped up. Public displays of affection were not allowed!

Annabeth noticed me jump up and broke the kiss. "Dr. Baxter?" She sounded incredulous and disdainful.

Hmph! If anyone had the right to be disdainful, it was me!

"Ms. Chase," I said coolly. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Annabeth scowled defiantly. "Kissing my boyfriend. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll get back to it now."

"Wait just a moment, young lady!" I cried, outraged.

Percy smirked. "Annabeth won't be waiting for anyone, mister." He turned to Annabeth. "Who is this goon, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth was still scowling. "Social worker. He was in charge of my case, as well as Thalia's. He really hated us."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's hard not to, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth stiffened, but Percy touched her shoulder and she relaxed.

"Nah," he said. "Annabeth's great."

Annabeth smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

With one last glare at me, the couple left the coffee shop.

Leaving me wondering how anyone could possibly find someone like Annabeth Chase attractive.

I shrugged to myself. Who knew? Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he pitied her. There were plenty of reasons.

But he didn't really like her. No one could. All the love in his eyes must have been fake.

No one could love that know-it-all.

**YAY! I really, really, REALLY like this chapter! Dr. Baxter is the sort of despicable grown-up everyone hates. He's really a desperately needed character. Thanks again, CJM86!**

**So yeah. I finished another chapter. Yippee!**

**The word of the day is PELL-MELL! Yay! I love this word! Besides, it's actually one that I already know the definition of, and you should too!**

**Love ya! lulu**


End file.
